Knowing when to Come Out of the Dark
by inugrldemon
Summary: Kagome dosen't know why she has to be there or anywhere for the matter until she meets Sesshoumaru and finds out what life is suposed to be like...Be nice this is my first story!Anyways your going to have to read.
1. Knowing When to Come Out of the Dark

Knowing when to Come Out of the Dark

Claimer: I own Sesshoumaru! -- 

Summery: Kagome doesn't know why she has to be there or anywhere for the matter until she meets Sesshoumaru and finds out what life is suppose to be like…BE nice this is my first story.

Demon Girl pov.

In my not so clean fall off the side of my bed and wake up. I say "Ow o damn what time is it?" I look over to my night stand with the clock and it read 9:21A.M. and I thought, 'Aww man the damn teach is going to give me a lecture for being late!'

I unwrap from the covers and walk to the full mirror. My hair is silver that comes all the way down to my ankles, I have two blue stripes on both sides of my face. Also on my legs, arms and stomach, my skin is very pale, pointed ears, long nails, I have a well toned body, slim waist

"First day at a new school and i'm late… not that it's a problem." I sarcastically.

I go to my closet to figure out what to wear for the day. I find a pair of black baggy pants with chains around the waist, and a black shirt that said in white writing "DON'T WANNA BE HERE on the front. On the back SO FUCK OFF" and some boots with the steel front. I take out a pair of black panties and a bra. Put it down and walk to the bathroom to take a shower.

_15 minutes later _

I walk out of the bathroom with a towel around my body and get dressed. When I am all done I put my hair in a ponytail. Put black lipstick, black eyeliner, the works of the black makeup on. I go downstairs and grab my black backpack and grab my car keys then walk out.

I go in the garage and pull out in my black 2005 mustang convertible Gt. (a/n don't like the car tough it my favorite). And go to school.

_20 minutes later_

I pull up in the parking lot. Get out and go to the principles office. As I am walking I look around the halls and figures that there is probably a low amount of demons in this school cause it would be destroyed by now if not more demons here. After a few minutes of walking I'm at the principles offices' door.

I walk in and am greeted with the fowl sent of old people. I just stand there with no smile on my face and glare and the human in front of me, just smiling at me.

'Why is this old man looking at me like he lost his mind?'

"Ah you must be the new student Kagome H. my name is meyoga (sp) Well here is your schedule for the time you are staying at this school. O and why where you late for three of your classes?" Said the principle.

I don't say anything I just stare at him. 'Just let me leave for gods' sake!' "To tell the truth really I just woke up at 9:21 and am still not in a good mood so bye." I walk out of the office and look down at the paper in my hand and it read:

Welcome to our school! This will be your schedulable for your quarter:

1st hour Gym

2nd hour History

3rd hour First Aid

2nd Lunch

4th hour Geometry

5th hour Biology

6th hour Literature

'Damn I hate gym and first aid.' I thought

"So I got left lunch 4th 5th and 6th hour. I'll just skip lunch." I said

I start to walk and go up the stairs to just sit on the roof to listen to music. I'm almost there when I sense that there is already people up there. There is one demon and two humans. 'I'll just go to the other side of the roof'. I get to the door and I know that they know I'm there. So I open the door and walk out to see three people standing there and looking at me.

I look at them and turn left and walk the other way on the roof and sit on the edge of the side. Get my cd player out and listen to Evanescence _My Immortal _

I'm so tired of being here…

Demon boy POV.

I look at a female Inu Demon and look her from her feet up but miss the chance to see her face because she turned the other way and walked to the other side of the roof. After a few minutes I here Evanescence _My Immortal. _I get up and walk over to the girl and see her sitting on the edge of the roof.

"Hey who are you and why are you here? Your not from this school so why are you on the roof?" I say in a board tone.

She said "I just transferred to this school and I like to sit on roofs and hope that someday I will fall and keep falling into darkness until no one is around but me."

"Well?"

Kagome pov.

I said with a little smile on my face, "My name is…" I look around and see the two humans standing behind the demon in front of me and thought 'Should I tell them my name? O yeah they'll know by the time school get out!' "Kagome"

"Your name?" I said.

Sesshoumaru POV

"My name is Sesshoumaru." I say

'I'm looking at her face and her nose looks tiny but it fit her well, her lips were cute to me, and her eyes o they are the most impressive thing on her face they looked like they were a tiny blue black hole with the tiny starts sparkling. I could think of two words to fit her face breath taking.'

Kagome POV

Im looking at Sesshoumarus' face. His lips look pale that made him look mysterious, his nose looked pointed a little bit but when he turns it looks so cute, o gods his eyes look like the arrange and yellow sunrise. O he looks so gorgeous.

…After a couples seconds of getting hit in the head I'm brought out of my thoughts.

"I'm Sango so why don't you come and hang with us after school gets out?" she said.

The boy grabs my hands and said "Hey i'm Miroku and would you do me the honor of baring me a child?"

Sesshoumaru POV

'Miroku if you touch her again I will kill y…wait I just meet her and i'm already possessive of her?'

"What?"

"Would you bare me a child?"

"Still what"

"Maybe this would help"Miroku tries to rube her ass.

I see Miroku go try to rube her ass. So I try to stop him when the next thing you hear is **POW,** **SLAP, BANG!...**

CLIFFY YAYA this is a cliffy isn't caus' if it ain't DAMN be nice this is my first fic. so just tell me anything to make it better **remember review I want a 15 reviews…**ANYWAYS BYEBYE


	2. The Get Together

Ok so I didn't get 15 reviews but maybe this will get me more and be a better chappy well please review. Again tell me if there is any problems in this chappy.

Dark-Angel1793- I will try to get that way of writing in the past and thanks for reviewing help me if I get anything else wrong k ANYWAYS on with the story

**Last time:** I try to stop him when everyone hears a **SLAP! BANG! SLAP!**

Now: The Get Together

There in front of Sesshoumaru and Sango I holding Miroku who was holding his balls and was in my choke hold.

"If you ever try to do that again I will burn every part of your body that you hold dear to yourself!" I said with a little fire in my eyes. Now he was afraid but not for himself. He didn't want it to be taken away!

"Great job! Now he knows what to do and not to do. I am so happy." Said a very overjoyed Sango.

"Indeed" Sesshoumaru said.

"Sango you agree but I thought you loved me!"

"I do but you got to stop being a pervert at some point of your goddamn life!"

Before I could do anything rash the bell rang. So I let him go and stood up. "Well lets get this damn day over with."

Everyone follows suit and goes to class.

"Well now why are you late for class…Again?" the teach said with a hint of anger in her voice.

"Can we just sit I don't want to hear you stupid voice I just want to sleep!" I said.

"Your first day of school and you get to stay after school to clean the class room," teach said

"Whatever." 'The guys sit in the back great I don't have to sit in the front,'

"Well on with the lesson d divided by…"

I get a note from Sango on my desk and it said _where do you want to go when we get out?_

_I don't know how bout we just skip the next two classes to talk more later?_

I pass the note back to her and wait. After about 30 seconds I get the note back so I read it.

_Ok just pass this note to the boys k. _

I pass the note to Sesshoumaru who looks at it and reads it then passes it to the perverted jack ass. When he's done he looked to me and nods.

**_RING!RING!RING!_**

We stand up and walk out of class.

'As we are walking I bump in to this ugly girl at least I think it's a girl.'

"Hey watch where you are going whore!"

'O this bitch is going to get it!' I grab her shoulder and slam her on the floor. " what the fuck! You think you can boss me around. HA Well think again slut! I'm here now and I can do what I DAMN WELL PLEASE!

While this is going on I failed to notice Sesshoumaru awe struck face looking at me.

I get up and say. "Well lets get going and leave this pour ugly soul." We leave and walk out of the building.

"Soo where do you want to go."

How bout we go to monks house?" Sesshoumaru said

"Cant its going under construction right now." Miroku said

"How about we go to Kagomes' house, I mean she's new so lets get to know her right.?" They all turn to me and stare.

'SHIT they can't come I'm not like them!' "Uhh… you can't there's nothing to do there heh heh…," I suddenly found the ground interesting.

"She hiding something but what?' "It doesn't matter we just want to talk that's all."

"Yeah well it looks like you don't want us there so lets go Sesshoumarus' house k."

"Ok lets go," We all get in our cars and fallow Sesshoumarus' Mazada 8

Sorry for the short chappy I just have to get ready to go to a baseball game today. I promise to make the next chappy longer. Just remember to review k cause I want 20 reveiws…ANYWAYS BYEBYE


	3. Sesshy House

Knowing When to Come Out of the Dark

Ok I'm all hyper for some reason had to much sugar hahahaha…ha

Kuri- glad you like my store…and thanks for reviewing

Tensaiga- funny funny glad you like……thanks for reviewing

FluffyLover7- hope you like this chappy k and thanks for reviewing

MoonTenchi- whatever I'll think about what you said well keep reading who knows maybe it'll get better and thanks for reviewing…..keep reading!

ANYWAYS READ!

HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPPY CAUSE I MAKING IT LONGER.

Last Time: "Ok let's go," We all get in our cars and follow Sesshoumarus' Mazada 8

Again hope you like now back to the store!

Now: Sesshys' House

I pull up in the driveway. Get out and just stare at his house 'Wow DAAAAMN his house is huge!'

"Earth to Kagome are you there," I see Sango waving her hand in my face.

"O sorry its just so big heh," I said

"Hey are you guys coming in or not." Sesshoumaru said.

"Yeah were coming god it like you have no patience." I said with Sango behind.

Where in Sesshys' house and it looks the same as it does the outside. Big couch, t.v. big everything that in the house.

"Why do you have such a big house I mean is your parents some big writer or big company of something!" I said with a surprised face.

"My father owns a large computer company," Sesshoumaru said with his strait face.

"Father…no mother?" I said with a little question in my voice.

Sesshoumaru just stares and walks in the house. So I follow him. "WOW nice digs! Shit big tv."

"Yeah this is a little of the house. Want a tour?" said Miroku "Hell yeah!"

We start to walk further to the left and we are in the kitchen. There's a pair of stair and we start to climb them…. (a/n I'm not going to do all of the rooms of the house i'll just skip to Sesshys' room well sorta)

"What is this room?" "That's my room." Sesshoumaru said right away

"I take it that you don't let people in your room that much. Right?"

"Yes." 

"Well now that's over lets watch tv." Miroku said

"K. But I have to leave at around ummm…3:20 so remind me."

"PERVERT!" SLAP!

1 HOUR LATER

"MOHTER FUCKING HELL! I THOUGH I YOU GUYS WERE GOING TO REMIND ME!" I said while jumping over the couch "AHHH! SHIT FUCK IT ALL TO HELL!" I said all of this while getting my boots on.

"**OMFG** Opps sorry I forgot! Where do you have to go anyways?" San said

"AAA….I have to work bye" I jumped in my car and drove off 'shit I hope I get there on time.'

"That was weird." Sango said

"Yeah when she screamed that scared the shit out of me." Miroku

"Really" Sess said 'she's works but she's only seventeen?. Why does she work? I'll have to find out soon.'

"Well lets get back to mtv that hot new singer is on." Sango said

"Hey I thought I was hot!" Mirohu said

With Kagome

I pull up in the garage. Get out and go to the other side of the drive way where my red speed bike is. Grab the keys and drive away.

6 hours later

I walk in my house and drop on the couch. "I got to stop with the six hours of that man. God he can be an ass sometimes…no all the time. Well at least I got my money back. Shows that Jack Ass not to mess with me." I fall asleep and still have my book bag on.

"Good morning Tokyo it is 6:00 and today in a shinning and happy day so lets ge.." SMASH "uggg why does he have to be so cheery in the morning." I said

I get up go to the bath room to take a cold shower.

20 minutes later

"I feel so much." 'what can I do today o I know I will set off smoke grenades that will be fun.' I grab some smoke grenades and stuff them in my book bag.

I walk to my closet and put on black bra and underwear, black tight but not that tight pants that have red ropes going down the sides of the legs, a shirt that shows my belly button and my tattoo that's above my ass. (a/n 1 of those that squiggly strait lines I don't know what its called) On it says GOTH RULES in blue letters, I get a dark blue hoody that has a silver dog on the back and on the front it says DOG DEMON. I grab black shoes. I put on my black make-up. I put my hair in a braid but have some hair framing my face and tie a blue ribbon down my hair

(a/n if you've seen Final Fantasy X-2 Yunas' hair how its tied but in blue and the hair is together but a little lose anyways on with the story)

I walk down the stairs and out of my house to the garage 'My speed bike needs gas so i'll drive it to school and after get gas.' I get on and drive to school

15 minutes later

"Hey Kagome!" someone said

I turn around and see Sango "Hey"

"You do Speed bike too!" Sango said "Yeah I love it it feels like your flying. And who else does it?" I said

"Sesshoumaru does. He says the same thing about it too." Sango said

"Really maybe he and I can race sometime?" I said with a evil grin on my face

"O hey you want to help me with putting something around the school?" I made my eyes look back and forth.

"What is it that you want to put up anyways?" Sango asked

"O the usually a few smoke grenades hear and there." I said with a bigger grin on

"No shit where do you get them! I've been looking all over for them?" she yelled

"I have my sources hee!" I said with a sly grin on my face

"Well lets set up," she said while running.

(a/n I going to skip to the classes)

"3…2…1…" "AHHHHHHHAHAHHHHHHHHHH!" everyone screams and runs out of the school

"ahahahaha that was so funny ha!" I said while rolling on the ground 'Hey its Sango, Miroku, and Sesshoumaru! Their going to laugh! Ha'

"That was priceless!..ha they all..ha screamed hahaha!" she fell down laughing and I joined her. We were laughing so hard we didn't notice the boys talking or a crowd around them.

"Do you know what their talking about?" Miroku asked with a clueless face on

"I thing it was something about the smoke bomb." Sesshoumaru said in a board tone.

"I take it that if your both rolling on the ground you did this." Said one of the teachers

"Oh No you got us. Yep we did that." I said while pointing to the smoking school. (a/n smoking school lol lol its like it teaches you how to smoke lol!)

"Well that makes you suspended girls for two days. See you Friday." The teach said with her hand on her hips.

"I'm going to miss you Sango." Miroku stated. Trying to rub her ass.

"PERVERT!ASS!" Sango screamed SLAP! POW! She walked off with her fists gripped tight.

"Bye bye!"

"Hey want to come to my house my mom wouldn't mind?" Sango asked me.

"Sure, but I need to get my bike gas k." I said

"Ok but will you give me a ride. I came in with Miroku today."

"Sure lets go!" I grabbed her arm and dragged her on the ground.

"Hey stop let me get up come on let me get up! KAGOME!" she yelled

"ha ha ha you may get up now and get on cause were here." I said trying not to laugh but failed miserably. "HAHA HAHA HAHA ok ok ok sigh here you were the helmet." I said while pushing it in her arms witch she took and put on. I get on my bike and she gets on after me, wraps her arms around my waist.

"You ready?" I asked "Yeah lets go!" she tightened her grip on my waist.

"You know I cant go if your grip is that tight!" I said with a little sarcasm.

25 minutes later

"Don't you have to call your mom and tell her you're here?" Sango stated

"No." I said half heartedly

"Ok."

"Soo do you like any one!" she asked

"I like…

Haha it's a cliffy again thanks for reviewing. Sorry for not updating sonner I had writers block and remember review I want 10 reviews k well JUST HIT THE PUPRULE BUTTON!...ANYWAYS BYEBYE


	4. Almost Finding Out

Knowing When to Come Out of the Dark

**YOU MUST READ THIS!**

Hey sorry for such a late update I started school a couple weeks ago and it will be more like this because I have to study but…usually I don't. Father said if I get good grades I can get a Motorcross bike ( me- YEAH) so I will be studying more and less writing and the chappys will be shorter. Sorry! I want it! I will try to update as soon as I can. K. And again tell me for some new adjustments to make k. this chappy may make you cry sorta. Im not saying you will but just a warning…ANYWAYS Hope you like this chappy!

Last time- "I like…

Now: Almost Finding Out

"Sesshoumaru" I said in a low voice. I hide my blush by looking at the ground.

"Really! Wow he never had anyone like him. Only for his looks. He never had friends before we came in. He was never the talkative type. He still talks but only when spoken to. Weird huh?"

"No I was like that when I was younger. Had no friends always home reading or writing something. I never had a friend until Rika she _was_ my first best friend." I said while walking in the house. My bangs where covering my face.

"_Was_?" San asked. While following me.

I turned around to face her. "Yeah. She killed herself. Jumping off the schools' roof. She was being beaten by her parents. They'd always put her down. The never said anything spiriting like _o honey your home! _or_ look you got an A on your test! _They never talked to her only when they beat her. More like they yelled at her. That's not much of a home to go to." I said with a hint of anger in my voice.

"Sorry. I didn't know."

"Its not your fault……it…was horrifying watching her on the side of the roof…Friends aren't supposed to watch friends die." I said while I remembered that day the day I dread my hole life.

**Flashback**

"_NO YOU DON'T HAVE TO DO THIS RIKA!I SCREEMED_

"_I cant take this anymore. I don't have to take this abuse." Rika said with tears sliding down her face. _

"_You don't! You're my friend and I don't want you to go anywhere...RIKA!"_

"_Friend? What friend? You never where my friend. You where always out. You never asked me to come to your house, I never meet your mom or dad. You where always working. Had no time for friends. Huh?" She gave me a hurtful glare._

"_I-I-I. ." she cut me off_

"_GRRR don't you get it! You were never my friend!" while she was saying this she was walking to the side of the roof._

"_NOOO! STOP! I DONT WANT TO BE ALONE again!" I said while running to her. She was on the edge._

"_Stop" I did "You. Were. Never. My. Friend." Rika turned _

_I stared to run. "NO NO NO NO NOOOOO!" I was almost there when she turned her head with a hatful face and said "Good Bye." She turned. I am so close but not close enough...she fell forward.. _

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I leaned over the side and as I saw her heart-breaking face as she's fell. Eyes closed. Tears dripping out. _

_My hand out stretched and tears cascading down my face. _

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

**END FLASHBACK **

"Kagome! Kagome! Are you alright!" Sango said while shaking me.

I gasped I had sweat running down my face and panting really hard "It was…just a memory."

"Don't do that again that scared me!"

**With the boys**

"Why does she work and why couldn't we go to her house?" Miroku asked

"Its obvious. She doesn't want to talk about it. And she didn't want us to see." I said in a are-you-that-stupid tone.

"Sorry dude."

" Its just she…she's a puzzle you know." I said

"O look who wants to hug her. Who want to kiss her. Look wh.." miroku sang.

"Shut the hell up!" I said with a pink tint rushing to my eyes.

"Ok. Ok just put me down!"

I put him down. 'something isn't right.'

"So are you going to ask her out?"

"Maybe." 'I hope she's alright.'

**With the Girls**

"What was it about? Was it of Rika?"

"Yeah when she committed suicide. She was asking all these questions. She wanted to know why she never came over my house or why she never meet my parents." I said in a low voice.

"Then why didn't you?"

"I didn't really have much of a ho…" I realized what I was saying and stopped.

"What you say?"

"Nothing." 'Damn I almost told her. I got to be careful next time.'

"Well…when your birthday?" she changed the subject.

"Next three weeks. On the fourth."

"Well we got to get your birthday ready."

"I don't want a party. There's not much to celebrate." I said looking away from her.

"Why? Its your birthday"

"Rika…….she killed herself on my birthday. Why would I be celebrating her death." I said in a whisper.

Sango had a look of horror on her face.

kuri- GRR so I didn't get that many reviews so what I just like to write i can write for days even at night without getting board. So this is the next chappy and I hope you like it. Remember to review!

LocketzVC- thanks well here is the next chappy . hope you like….remember review!

Well we all know what's next don't we. Or do we? -- again thanks for reviewing. I was wondering where all the other reviews are where the freaking are you! **Hit. The. Purple. Button.! **for Christ sake…ANYWAYS BYEBYE


	5. Almost Date

Knowing When to Come Out of the Dark

Hey! How y'all doing? I just had a major test and it was killer. I am so so so so sorry! I know that my grammar is sort of bad and all. I'm trying to fix it but its hard. I'm so used to writing like that thou. I'm trying my best. So again tell me if it needs more improvements. So…What do y'all think happens next? Guess you have to read to find out.

START READING GODDAMANIT

Last Time: "Why? Its your birthday?"

"Rika……She killed herself on my birthday. Why would I be celebrating her death?" I said in a whisper. Sango had a look of horror on her face.

NOW: Almost Date

Sango Pov.

I just looked away.

'How could Rika do that? On her birthday. Now I know why she's a Goth.'

"Kagome…I-I- didn't want to bring this up. I'm sorry." ' I got to call the guys'

(a/n I'm going to skip to the 'call' k well read)

'Late at night no ones up but me. Might as well get this done now.' I though

I grabbed my cell phone and tipped-toed out of the room.

_Ring ring ring ring ring ri…_

"Hello"

"Hey Miroku"

"Sango it that you! Its one in the morning! Why are you calling?" he yelled

"Well if you shut up I can tell you!" I said through clenched teeth.

"Ok" 'Boy he sounds like a girl going to her time of month.'

"Well you know Kagome's here at my house right?"

"Yes." He said groggily

"Well I found out something." I said in a whisper. Now he is fully awake.

"What?"

"…"

"Sango you there?"

"Yeah!" I said in a hurry

"She… Had a friend named Rika. A long time ago."

"Yeah"

"Well how do I say this? She died."

"That's terrible!"

"That's not the only part."

"…" 'Man for once he's speechless'

"Rika killed herself in…front of her." I pulled the phone away. Put my hand to my mouth and held back the tears. I hung up.

**With Miroku**

I dropped the phone and just stared. 'How could that happened. I mean if it was me I would of committed suicide a long time ago' "I got to call Sesshoumaru!" 'Wait! I can't last time I did he came over and almost killed me. He isn't a morning person or demon. I'll tell him later' And I went back to sleep

**Back to the Girls**

Normal pov.

"Who was that?" came a voice.

"EPPPPPP!" Sango turned.

"O it's you!" San put her hand to her cheats and took a breath.

"Again I'll ask. Who was that?" I asked again

"It was Miorku." She said fast.

'I didn't hear the phone ring. Well she's not lying though.' "Ok. Lets get back to bed."

**Friday** **At Kagome's _House_**

I walk out of the bathroom with a towel around me.

"Nothing like a cold shower." 'Hmm…What to wear? I know!'

I walked to my closet and pulled out a leather black skirt that come mid-thigh with belt-like things going around it. A black halter top that is cut right above where your chest meets the ribs. Some arm warmers that go all the way up to the shoulder where you clasp the buckles. And some silver bracelets on. Some straps that goes on your forearm. Black boots that come to the shin. And a pair of black lace bra and underwear.

I walk over to my dresser take three silver hair ties and put my hair in a high pony-tail. (a/n with all the hair she has she'd have to use three) I put my black eyeliner on with some silver outlining it. Put black lipstick on my top lip and the bottom has silver. With the rest of the black and sliver selection.

"I want a dog." I said out of the blue. "Wow that was sudden!" So I walk to the front door and walk the streets of Tokyo.

I looked from pet shop to pet shop but couldn't find the right puppy.

"Ok. This is the last shop I'm going to then that's it!" I walk in and see that everybody is looking at me. I walk to the pet keeper and ask "Do you have any puppies for sale?"

"A yes one of our females' gave birth eight weeks ago." He said. Trying not to make eye contact. "Well aren't you going to show me them?" "O sorry pardon me this way." I followed him to the back and found six puppies that had a for sale sign on the cage. I look over one puppy then a second puppy then a third puppy. I tried to pick up the fourth puppy which was black, white and brown but it tried to bite me. So I try again. But this time he didn't try to bite. "I want this puppy."

"That one but he's aggressive!" "He's not really mean he just wants to show that he is tough." "OK. He's thirty bucks." I give him the money and walk away from him.

"Don't you want a leash?" "No." It was a stern demanding no. I walked out of the shop and walked to the park with the puppy in hand. "So what should I name you?" bark bark "How bout Koji?" Bark "Heh like it? Good your name is now Koji!"

I am at the park. I go to sit on the grass. When I go to sit I hear a wolf whistle. "Hey hottie why don't you and I go somewhere private and do a little summeting summeting?" said a wolf demon guy. He has two other men by his side and thwy where say stuff I couldn't hear.

"I'd rather die then do anything with you ugly wolf. So fuck off!" I said while playing with Koji. Who started to bark

"What you say woman!" he screamed. He is now walking toward me.

"You heard her. She said fuck off. So just leave bastard." Said a smooth velvety voice.

"Who's there! Show yourself!" The wolf boy yelled.

"As you wish." And Sesshoumaru came from behind a tree.

"You. Wolf boy. You could've easily found him and yet your to stupid." I said matter- of-factly.

"You bitch!" he started to run but was punched by Sesshoumaru. Then he kicked him in the ribs. And said "Take your leader and run home you wolf cubs." And they did just that.

Now we where alone. Its quite you would usually hear a growl or bark but other then that it was silent.

"May I sit here?" He asked.

"Hai." He sat. Right next to me.

"Why where you not in school?" he questioned.

"I didn't want to go so I just went to get a puppy."

"What is his name?" Koji went to sit in Sesshoumarus' lap.

"Koji."

"He's cute…just like you. But your more of a cutie." He stated.

I blushed so I turned my head. I know he saw my blush. But I didn't care.

"Kagome? Would you like to go out with me?" he grabbed my chin and turned it to face him.

My blush got redder by the second. "I don't know. When? How late?"

"How about tomorrow? Till eleven or twelve." He said hopefully.

"I'm sorry but I got work." I put my head down.

"O well when don't you have to work?" he tried again.

"On Sundays and Tuesdays." I said in a soft tone.

"Then what of Sunday?" He asked.

'He really wants to go out.'

'_so do you'_

'who are you!

'_...'_

"Sure. I'd love to." I said happily

"Great." His eyes showed that he was thankful.

Hahahahahahahahahaha…haha I got another chappy up and its better…I think.

LocketzVC- thanks for reviewing are hoped you liked this chappy.

Happyface4ever- glad you like my story well hoped you liked this chappy remember review.

LynGreenTea- hoped you liked this chappy well review.

yup. its me- well you did so just reread this chappy and tell me if it got better k. and thanks for reviewing.

LOOK I MADE THIS CHAPPY LONGER THEN MY LAST ONE. Well I don't care anymore how many reviews I get. I will keep writing until this story is finished and done with. **Just hit the purple go button!** REMEMBER REVIEW.


	6. Almost Date part 2

Knowing When to Come Out of the Dark

Hey! I finally got an idea! Go me! Anyways I had a bad case of writers block. Well now its taken care of I present to you the next chappy clapping is going around in the background thank you thank you…NOW SHUP THE HELL UP! Well I have to write a story for school so I won't be updating as usually as I do. Well I hope you like this chappy. I'M MAKING IT LONG! Go me.

Last Time: '…'

"Sure I'd love to!" I said happily.

"Great." His eyes showed that he was thankful.

Now: Almost Date Part 2

**At Kagome's House Saturday Night **

'I'm sitting in the bath tub and thinking. 'What am I going to do? I like Sesshoumaru and all but… what will he think of me if he finds out? O well I already said 'yes' so I have to go.' I see Koji walk in the bathroom and sit and the front of the tub.

"Well now do you want to go outside?" Bark Bark! His tail wagged.

"Ok. Let me get dressed and I'll take you k." bark! And Koji got up and went to wait at the front door.

I get out of the tub. Put on a pare of Jean shorts and a tang top.

"Koji! Lets go." I open the door and looked out. It was raining. And hard. 'Good. It's raining. I love the rain.' I took a few steps out and whispered "Come on Koji. Were going to the park." Koji runs out on the sidewalk.

Now I'm drenched. I've only been out for a minute and I'm all wet. You could see through my shirt and see my black bra.

Five Mins Later

Were at the park and Koji is sniffing around the park to find the right place to left his leg.

'Why do I feel like I'm being watched?' I looked around and didn't see anyone. So I try to use my senses. I smell all the pollution in the air, a couple humans, and my favorite the rain. But nothing out of the ordinary. 'Wait! What's that repulsive sent? It stinks!' I look around one more time and notice the glowing blue eyes that are in a tree.

"You can come out. I know that you are there. And may I say that you are a poor hider." I stated in a bored tone. And from the tree came that wimpy wolf from yesterday.

"See that's what I love in my women. They need to be spicy!" he said. His eyes were showing his lust towards my body and attitude. And he starts to walk to me.

Koji started to bark at the wolf. "If you take one more step," I paused and took a breath. "You will be hurting in the wrong places." He stepped. "That's it!" I yelled.

I ran to him and he tried to grab me but he was to slow. I did a back-hand-spring over him. When I landed I tripped him, after he fell in the mud I kicked him where the sun don't shine. balls lol you go Kagome show Kouga he got up and grabbed my arm and _tried_ to make it hurt. So I brought up my left foot and slammed it in his cheats. Just when I was getting started he passed out. "The mother fucker jack ass! You wimp!" I screamed in his ear. Till he was most likely deaf. So to get rid of my anger I beat him to a bloody pulp. After about ten minutes I finally hear Koji whimpering.

"O sorry Koji. I just needed to get rid of the extra energy…well lets go home."

Once we get home I feed Koji and walk upstairs and change. I look to the clock and see that it is now '12:51' "Well I better get to bed." So I do just that.

five Hours Later

I wake up to the sun in my eyes and a wet something on my face. So I open my eyes and see Koji licking my face while his tail going like a motor.

"Well a good morning to you too." I stated. I get up and walk to the bathroom to take a shower.

15 Mins Later

"Today's my date with Sesshoumaru! Time to look for an outfit." I start to look for a nice pair of jeans and a shirt, but could not find anything 'nice' to wear. "Damn it! I guess I have to go to the mall now." I put on a pair of black pants and a red and blue shirt. But I just remembered something. "But first I need to feed you." I said pointing to Koji. When I said food his tail was off. And I do just that. Feed him.

I go to the garage, get on my bike and go to the mall.

5 mins Later

I'm finally am at the mall's parking lot. When I park my bike in the space I see that ugly girl that bumped into me a couple days ago and she had some 'friends' behind her. They were all doing the same. Staring.

"Look it's the goth that cant find a home, boo hoo. Well she might as well try to fit in with the preps." All of the girls started to laugh.

"Whatever." And I punched her in the face. All the girl that were behind her (who would want to be behind her anyways gag gag) went to help her. And I just walked off.

I'm inside of the mall and smell all the repulsing scents in the air. But I just ignore them all and focus on the girl that is coming to me.

"Kagome! What are you doing here? I though you were sick." Asked Sango.

Ahehe 'She actually believed that I was sick. Doesn't she know that demons never get ill.' "I was but I'm feeling better. Actually I have a date today. And.."

"OMFG! With who! With who! IsitSesshoumaru?Itbetterbecausehecaresaboutyoualot…"she took a breath (if your wondering what it say its Is it Sesshoumaru? It better because he cares about you a lot. Got it good hope that cleared that up. Read goddamnit)

"You read my mind." I said with a fake look that said o man.

"Well I was hopping that you would help me and get an outfit for today." I put the puppy pout on.

"Really! Cool!" Sango screamed.

So for an hour and a half we were searching for the right thing.

"O Kagome look at that skirt!" I tried to look at the skirt but she grabbed the skirt and pushed me in the changing room.

So now I'm in the changing room. I look at the skirt. And think 'cool!' so I put it on. "Sango you there! Well if you are o I so love you right now! I love this skirt!" 'and to think I don't usually wear skirts.' I take off the skirt put my pants back on and walk out with the skirt in hand. I look around for Sango. "Sango? Sango! Where are you?" I hear a thud the a "Fuck!" and see Sango holding a really tall pill of pants, skirts, shirts, and sweters.

"A hey Sango I like this skirt," and I pointed to it in my hands.

"Really but I think you would like these." She pointed

"No I'm fine." I said fast. 'I'm not going shopping with her again.'

"Anyways lets look for a shirt, but let me pick the shirt out though k."

"Fine but you have to buy lunch." She said

"Whatever. Lets go." I said in a bored tone.

Thirty Mins Later

"O what about this one?" I asked

"Me like. Now go try it on." With that said she pushed me in the changing room.

I put the shirt on an also the skirt that I bought at Hot Topic and…BAM! It looks beautiful, like I'm a really depressed model. "Hey Sango…I don't think that this is a really nice outfit…so would you come and take a look at it?" I said in a voice like I am so sad the world must end. Sango walks from around the corner and I think she doesn't Know that its me.

"Kagome is that you? Damn girl you like o so SEXY! Sesshoumaru will love it." She said in a seductive voice. And everyone turned to look at her.

"Hey you jackass' it's a free country, she can do as she damn well pleases! So turn around!" I snorted a very unlady-like snort 'Humans, teaches them not to stare. Damn mother fuckers.' I thought with a hot head. "Well I got to go get ready. I'll see you at school."

"OK! But you got to call me when you come back from your 'date'." Sango said slyly.

**At Kagome Home**

I go to take a nice cold shower. After about 15 mins I come out with a towel around my body and my hair. 'I hope Sesshoumaru doesn't find out.' I walk to the shopping bags and pull out my skirt and shirt. I put on a pair of lace panties and a lace bra. 'What should I do with my hair? I know.' I grab the skirt and put it on and also the shirt, I walk and put black lipstick, mascara, red eye shadow with black outliner.

Now the hard part. My hair. I brush my fingers through my hair to make it nice and straight. I grab four bobby pins and pull one side of my bangs in front of my face, put the pins behind my face and WALLA! I look stunning.

"Hey Koji I'm going out, so can you be ok?" Bark bark bark! "Ok well I put your food out and I will be seeing you later. Bye." I put on some Black boot that come all the way to the shin, then I walk out of my house, go to my mustang and drive to Sesshoumaru's house.

**20 mins Later**

I pull up in the driveway, and turn off the car. And just think. Breaths in, breaths out. 'Ok Kagome you're here and all you have to do is get out of the car and just go knock on the door and go out with Sesshoumaru, easy.' Sigh, sweat drop 'Yeah right this will be my first date in six years. Not going to be easy.' While I was thinking I didn't notice that my body was acting on its own. So when I was out of my trance I am at the door. So I just knock.

'One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, elev…' there in front of me is Sesshoumaru. I blush because his shirt witch looks like black silk, is unbuttoned showing off his well built chest and had some black baggy jeans with a upside down cross on them.

Sesshoumaru Pov

I hear a knock at the door so I go answer it. When I open the door I am almost blown away but my self-esteem would not permit it.

There a little early is Kagome. She's wearing a black skirt which comes to about her ankle, that splits up a little then criss crosses the rest of the way up. The only thing that holds it up is the red belt around her tiny waist. Her shirt is a dark red with crossing straps, it has a split going up little bit to the top of the stomach. It barely showed cleavage.

Her makeup is a little bit of red and black. Bu the think I don't get is why she covered part of her face.

"Hello Kagome. Please come in." I stepped out of the way and let her in.

"Am I early?" Kagome questioned

"Hai… but it does not matter, for you are already here. Wait a bit and let me finish getting ready."

(long silence)

Kagome Pov

I hear one of the steps creak and look. There on the final step in Sesshomaru, but he is different, his shirt is buttoned and hair straight. He had a smile on his usually cold face. 'O MY FUCKING GOD! He should smile more often he looks sexier!'

"You look… aheh…great." I had a blush on my face

"Thank you. Kagome you look stunning, but I have a question?" he asked

"Ask away!" I almost screamed

"Why do you cover you face? It is one of the beauties of you so why cover it?" he asked trying to pull back some of my hair.

"O no reason, I just felt like cover it. I could pull it back if you want." I said (in chibby form)

"Yes."

I turn to walk out of the house and to his car, while I'm doing so I pull my hair back from my face. I turn around to face him "Done...is this better?" 'it better be.'

"Perfect just perfect." He whispered while looking in my eyes.

'Fuck why does he have to be so cute!' he turned and walked to the driver seat. While he's walking I don't notice it but I am looking at his tiny small cute ass. "Shit." I whispered and blushed.

"Something troubles you?" he asked with a hint of humor in his voice.

"nothing!" my voice squeaked. "I just remembered that I…a uh-….left the front door open!" I almost screamed.

"We could stop by and shut it if you want." He asked

"NO!" ahem "No its fine Koji will keep it safe and under control." I stated

"Well then lets go." And he got in his Mazada 8, so I fallowed him in doing so.

"Where are we going?" I asked bluntly

"To a party in a ware house. There is going to be a lot of demons so stay close to me." After that the rest of the ride was silent.

Ten Mins Later

We pull up to a 'vacant' building and see lights going around in the shattered windows and loud music.

"Can you get human hearing?" he asked and I nodded. "Cause if you can then I suggest you do." And he grabbed my hand. So I change them to the normal hearing of humans.

We are stopped by a guard that I think is a snake demon. Sesshomaru takes money out of his pocket and hand it to the snake. The demon counted it out and lets us through. Before I get the chance to look around I am pulled to a hard-silky something, so I look Down and then up. I see Sesshomaru holding a death grip onto my waist, and glaring at something. So I follow his gaze and see that wolf cub starting to come over to us.

"Not that piece of shit!" I examined

"He will be taken care of. I will not tolerate a demon lusting at what I want." And he vanished. After a few moments I hear a howl and some major blows to something. So I turn and see Sesshomaru being held by that guard and a few feet away the cub covered in his blood.

"If you do anything else you are leaving got it!" the guard yelled at Sesshomaru.

"Whatever." And Sessy walks to me.

"…"

"Thank you. He would not leave if you didn't do that." And I hugged him with a warm smile. "Well lets get dancing! I haven't been dancing in a long time!" while I was getting hyper I started to sway my hips. 'I hope he doesn't think I dance weird.' And I blushed

Sesshomaru Pov

She saying she hasn't been dancing in a long time and started to swing her hips. 'Damn, she looks beautiful when she blushes.' I look down her body and think. 'She can dance? Most girls get all up in my face.' And the song changed to Yeah! So I started to dance to Yeah!

Kagome Pov

I hear the D.J. play one of my favorite rap songs so I start to break dance. I put my hand on my waist and side step to the right and break it down.

After the songs I see Sesshoumaru Grinning at me, so I ask "What so interesting mister I can't dance with my date?" and I stared and him.

"It just I didn't know that you could dance like that…I was surprised, you would know how to dance none the less break dance." Her stated and just smirked

"Well I learned from a old friend. And I happen to like to dace I used to do it when I was with my pare…I mean when I was at my old school! Eheheheh" I scrached my head and blushed

Sesshoumaru Pov

'She's hiding something. Ill ask her after I take her home.' I though

"Well then lets dance." I said suddenly

"Right!" she exclaimed

**Two Hours Later **

Kagome Pov

Sesshoumaru and I are covered in a light sheet of sweat from dancing form at least two hours. "Sesshoumaru?" he grunted to show that he was listening to me. "Lets go, I'm getting tired." He grabbed me by the waist and walk out of the building. We walk to the car and got in, and drove off back to his house.

"Did you have a good time?" he questioned

"Yes! I love to dance and you looked to be a fine dancer yourself." I said happily

"Well then would you like to go out again sometime again?" he asked

"Yes." 'I would love to go with you everywhere!...Wait where did that come from? O well.'

We talked a little on the way back to his house and now were standing by my car in the driveway.

"I'll see you in school then." he ordered then asked

"Yes, I have a reason to go to school now." I blushed

"Good. Well good night" he put out his hand

"Thank you." I gave him a hug and then got up on my tippy toes and kissed him on the cheek. I got in my car and drove back home.

LacketzVC- yeah I know. Well I hope you like this chappy anyways review.

LynGreenTea- what with the he hee. O well thanks for reviewing.

Megan Consoer- aaaaaa here is the next chappy and the story already is going to be a Sess and Kagome fic opps I said to much I must go! but before that I thank you for reviewing.

Darktemp- glad you like my story well I hope you liked this chappy well remember to review

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHA ALRIGHT I GOT THIS LONG CHAPPY ITS OVER 3000 WORDS! NOW I WANT A HELL OF A LOT OF REVIEWS NOW IT LOOK FOREVER TO WRITE THIS. Well not forever but you get what I mean. And again thanks for all the reviews well I'll try to update soon…ANYWAYS BYEBYE


	7. Swimming and the Questions

Knowing When to Come Out of the Dark

Hey. All of my readers better liked that last chappy. I took me three days to write it. The reason for not putting it online was because I got in big ass trouble and got grounded from the computer and the TV. So yeah I didn't get a chance to post it, but I got chances to make it better and longer. Anyways I am going to try and make this chappy longer and better. I want some reviews people, I happy that some people are reviewing but I want more then two or four. Anyways just read this chappy and tell me what you think of it.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Last Time: "Yes, now I have a reason to go to school now." I blushed

"Good. Well good night." He put his hand out

"Thank you." I gave him a hug and got up on my tippy toes and kissed him on the cheek. I got in my car and drove back home.

Now: All the Questions of the Past

I'm rolling in my sleep while having a dream of the past.

**Dream**

_A thirteen year old looking Kagome wakes up on the floor and look around her. The floor was on fire and the smell of blood was in the air. The thing is, I failed to notice that there was blood covering most of my clothes._

"_Mom! Sota! Gramps! Where are you!" I said while running through my burning house. "Mom! Sota! Gramps! Please where are you!" I screamed again. "Sota! Gramps! Mo.." there in my mother's room was Gramps, Sota, and my mother all hunched together. All of their bodies. They where all cut with deep gashes all over their bodies. There eyes were open and glazed over with a horrified face. "O god! Mom, Gramps, Sota! Please wake up!" I started to shake my mom. "You can't leave me! I don't want to loose anyone else!" my memory flashed to when Rika jumped off the roof yesterday. _

"_Kagome…Why?" and my mother screamed in pain and died._

"_Why? Why what? I didn't do anything!" I started to cry_

_Some firemen now run in and grab my arms and tried to pull me away. I started to struggle._

"_No! I'm not leaving my family! I want to stay with them and die! Let go of me!" I screamed_

"_No we must get you out of here the house will fall any second! We must go now!" yelled the fireman. He got me off the ground and started to run to the door. Just as we got out of the house it collapsed. In Kagome's mind all was lost._

"_NO! NO! NO! NO! Please, let me stay! I don't want to live anymore!" I cried and finally I passed out_

_When I woke up I was in a white room. With a white jacket on with demon holder chains._

**End Dream**

When I woke up I was covered in a layer of sweat dripping down my face. "Damn. I didn't want to remember that. I look over to my alarm clock. I was only four in the morning. 'I don't want to go back to sleep. I will defiantly have the dream again.'

So I get up and take a nice cold shower. I'm in the shower and think 'I had a nice night and now its shattered with the dream…no nightmare.' I finish with washing my hair and my body, and get out of the bath room.

'What to wear today?' I walk to my closet and take out a pair of boxers for women, (a/n what their comfy. I have a couple pairs and well just read goddamnit) and a sports bra and a pair of socks. I see one of my old favorite tops 'That's where that top went.' I grabbed the top. It was a green shirt with holes in the front and back. A pair pants with pockets all over the pair. Two fingerless gloves and a arm band on my right arm. "I want a hair cut." So I grab my hidden sword and cut a good ten inches of my hair. Now it comes to my knee.

"I wonder, would Sesshoumaru like to go swimming today? I'll take a swim suit." I grab my suit and a sarong. I go to put on my make up but not as much as I usually do. I feels a tongue lick my hand "You want to play huh?" I asked Koji, bark bark and his tail was off. "Ok" and I played with him for ten mins till he was asleep on the floor, so I put fresh water and food in his bowl. I look at the clock and it was six thirty. 'Might as well get going.' I grabbed my book bag and walked out to my speed bike, (a/n I know what the real name is but I don't want to put it up cause its crotch rocket and I don't feels like writing it.) and drove to Sesshoumaru's house.

20 mins later

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Quiet foot steps and the door unlocking and Sesshoumaru in his blue boxers standing there with his hair a messed up and a groggy face. I just smiled. 'I take it he's not much of a morning person'

"Kagome! What are you doing here?" he sleepy asked

"Well its seven ten and I wanted to talk to someone. So you're the first person that crossed my mind." I smiled

"Oh, ok. Well come in. Let me get dressed and I'll be right down." And with that he was up the steps to change.

After a little while I started to get impatient, so I walk up the stairs to Sesshoumaru's room. I knock on the door but hear nothing. So I knock again…still nothing. So I turn the knob and pushed open the door and whisper "Sesshoumaru" but there a little ahead of me is a naked Sesshoumaru digging through a dresser.

Sesshoumaru pov

'Damnit, why cant I find any clean clothes!' I keep digging for some clean clothes. I failed to hear the two knocks or the door knob turning. Then I hear a faint Sesshoumaru being said, so I turn to look. There at the door was a furiously blushing Kagome. I grab a pair of boxers and cover myself. I blushed a unnoticeable blush. "Kagome! Ahhh" she turned around and I could feel the embarrassment flowing from her body.

Kagome pov

'O. MY. FUCKING. GOD. I just saw Sesshoumaru naked and…what a nice body he has, ahhhh Kagome get your head out of the gutter!' I screamed in my mind. "Seshoumaru I am so sorry! I just got impatient and so I came up and wanted to see if you were all right. But I guess I was wrong and well I'll see you down stairs!" I mashed my words together and dashed down the stairs. 'I cant stop blushing'

'_well who wouldn't, you just saw your Sesshoumaru naked.'_

'who are you?'

"_I am you your beast side.'_

'O great now I have a voice talking to me now. The world in gong to end now.'

'_You know I can hear you.' It said in a sarcastic voice_

'Go Away!'

'_Fine, whatever. See ya later lover girl.'_

"Kagome?" Sesshoumaru says with worry about how her face looked like she was about to burst.

"WHAT!" I scream and jump off the couch "O ahhh I am sorry I didn't mean that I just was have a conversation with..." I panicked "And you…don't know what I'm talking about, would you." I said slowly

"No, I guess not. I am sorry I took so long." He didn't look at me

"Well what's done is done. Cant change the past, now can you?" I blushed and felt like a baka.

"Anyways, I wanted to know if you and the guys would like to skip school and go swimming?" I hopefully asked

"Sure, why not. Its been a while when I went swimming." He admitted

"OK! I'll call them now and you find a pair of _clean_ swim trunks." I poked fun at him

"Laugh all you want." And he went back up the stairs to look through his clothes

I walk to the kitchen and pick up the phone and called Miroku

RING RING RING

"FOR THE LAST TIME SESSHOUMARU, I DON'T WANT TO KNOW ABOUT YOUR DATE!" yelled an enraged Miroku

"AHHHHH! Miroku shut the hell up! Its Kagome!" I screamed. For a human he has a very load voice, it hurts my ears.

"Kagome? What are you doing at his house in the morning?" I swear I could hear his cocky grin on his face

"Ew! Nothing like that! Miroku get your head out of the gutter!" I blushed at the comment

"I just came over to ask him if you, him, and Sango would like to go swimming?" I tried to calm my anger down

"…"

"Miroku, stop thinking about Sango in a swim suit." I grinned

"huh? I did no such thing. And I would love to go swimming. Just where do we meet?" he asked

"How about at the beach?...good well see you then. Bye. O and asked Sango if she wants to go." and I hung up

"Ready?" came Sesshouaru's voice

"Yes I told Miroku to call Sango and to meet at the beach." I told

"Fine by me. Do you want anything to eat?" he asked

"No I'm not that hungry." I lied 'Gods would I love to eat something!' I screamed in my head.

Sesshoumaru pov

I asked her if she wanted anything to eat and she declined. But what I don't get is I could feel her longing for food. "Are you sure." I asked again

"Yes I'm sure." She replied weakly

Kagome pov

"Well I am going to change into my swim suit." I grabbed my book back and walk to the bath room. I undress and look at my scares on my back in the mirror that will not heal. I focus my ki on them and make them disappear from the eyes of demons and humans. After that I grab the top to my suit and put it on and the bottoms also. Then I wrapped the sarong that comes to my ankles, around my waist and a tee shirt on. 'I hope I know what I'm doing.' I though, and with that I walked out of the bath room. I walk to the family room to where I last saw Sesshoumaru. But he wasn't there. "Sesshoumaru?" I called out.

"Yes." Came his voice witch came from behind me.

"Epp!" I spun around and accidentally smacked him in the face. "Sesshoumaru! Ahh I am sorry you just scared me and well it was just self-defense, and I was just acting on instinct…" I rambled on and on until I felt his lips on my lips. And I blushed a madly blush.

He chuckled "You worry to much, Kagome." And he kissed my forehead. And for the first time I felt I was loved, and I also noticed that he is a least a few five inch taller then me.

"OOOOOOOOO! Did we interrupt something!" exclaimed Miroku and Sango in chibby form. They started to replay what just happened.

""You worry to much, Kagome." Miroku said in a Sesshoumaru like voice. And kissed Sango's forehead. He just did a little bit differently by rubbing Sango butt.

"Jack ass! Pervert!" and with that Sango smacked him on the cheek and gave him a few punches here and there.

"Serves you right." I said with a smug face

"Well now that this is over can we go?" said a bored Sesshoumaru

"Yep!" I exclaimed. With that we walked to the car and was about to leave, but was stopped by Miroku running in front of the car with towels in his hands.

"Don't leave me! And you all forgot towels." Said Miroku.

"Well get in!" I yelled to him

"O no! Kagome's driving." He paled

"Now what is wrong with my driving!" I angrily asked

"Last time I drove with you, you ran all the red lights and was being chased by cops." He said walking to the car

"But I was never caught. Just get in!" he did and I put the car in drive.

20 Mins Later

"Land!" yelled Sango and Miroku in a over dramatic voice, and they jump out of the car and took off their clothes and ran in the water, (a/n they had their suits underneath.)

But once they get in they were crashed with a wave. I see Sesshoumaru walk in to a wave and body surf back into shore. I don't feel like going in the water that instant so I just find a place to lay my towel down and meditate. And I did just that.

Sesshoumaru Pov

I catch a wave and bodysurf into the shore. I look around and don't see Kagome anywhere. Then I spot her, she's sitting on the beach. She looked to be in deep thought or mediation. 'What are you doing?' I get up and walk to Kagome. "Kagome? Kagome? Why are you not in the water?" I asked her

Kagome Pov

I hear someone call my name in the distance, but I don't want to answer the call. Then I hear it again so I come out of my meditation. "Huh?"

"I asked why are you not in the water?" he repeated

"O I want to meditate first, then I'll come in." I told him and tried to get back to my happy place. I am suddenly picked up off the ground and being walked to the ocean. "No! I don't want to go in yet!" I got closer to the shore on Sesshoumaru's shoulder and yell "Wait! At least let me take off my clothes!" then I was dropped down in the salty water. "I'm going to get you Sesshoumaru! That was mean." I got up and pulled my shirt up and brought it over my head, untie the sarong and throw them to where I was sitting.

Sesshoumaru pov

I drop Kagome down in about two feet deep water, and watch. She exclaims "I'm going to get you, Sesshoumaru! That was mean!" she then got up and reached for the bottom of her shirt and pull it over her head. 'Damn! I'm hard! Shit!' The same with her sarong, then throw it over to her towel. And start to chase after me. "You know you will never catch up to me." i said in a amused tone.

"Don't be so sure of your self." and she tried to tackle me.

Kagome pov

"Come on you to lovers, lets swim!" yelled Sango

I blushed were not lovers, were just girlfriend and boyfriend." I corrected

"So now were a couple huh?" Sesshy teased

I blushed like the color of a tomato. I turned and then ran to the water. "Well now lets swim." And I dove under a wave.

30 mins later

Were in the car and driving back to Sesshoumaru's house and are talking about random stuff.

"Kagome?" I heard Songo's voice

"huh?"

"You remember how you told me about Rika, right?" she asked

"Well yeah." Quietly I said

'She has a friend named Rika?' though Sesshoumaru

"Why didn't you let her in come to your home?" she poked

"I don't know? It never really pasted my mind." I avoided the topic

"Why was I never informed of a girl named Rika?" demanded Sesshouamru

"I don't like to bring up the past." I replied

"Kagome I did a little hacking into the school's computer main frame, and it said nothing about where you live or where or who your parents are." Squalled Miroku

"You did what?" and I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"I just wanted to find out some stuff about you. That's all!" whined Miroku

"You could of asked me!" I yelled

Then everyone in the car started to ask or just talk to me, questions about my past. My head started to get fuzzy, I felt like I was going to pass out. I clutched my head, and I felt the sweat coming. I started to loss my concentration and I lost all the spell on my body, it started to hurt. All my memory flooding back into my mind. The ones I never want to remember. I bet everyone could feel my aura growing with pain. "Stop! Go away! I don't want to remember!" I yelled at nothing

"Kagome, what's wrong!" Sesshoumaru worried

"Go away, just leave me alone!" and I ran out of the car to my speed bike.

Sesshoumaru pov

All of the sudden Kagome starts to yell at something. So I asked her what's wrong, but she just yelled at me and ran out of the car. On her back were three scars on her back. She got on and drove home.

"Kagome?" then I started to wonder about her more and more.

Well thanks for reviewing last chappy but remember to review when you finish reading this. Well I wont be able to update very soon, so just hold tight. Well REMEMBER TO REVIEW…ANYWAYS BYEBYE


	8. Remembering what shouldn't be Remembered

Knowing When to Come Out of the Dark

Hey everyone. Sorry for the late update, I just got back from the hospital. Not fun. Anyways I have this chappy so you all better read it. I have a big test and I wont be updating very soon…anyways this chappy may be gory so just read goddamnit.

Last time: "Kagome?" then I started to wonder more and more about her.

Now: Remembering what should not be remembered

In front of my house I stumble to the door and then to my room. "God! No go away!" I grab my sword from behind my dresser and slit both of my wrist at least thirty times or more, till I cringed in pain and pass out

_Flashback_

_Red and blue flashing light. Screaming. Yelling. Crying. "where am I? this seem so familiar." I said_

_Then a outburst of screaming that make me cringe, and children running from something…then I see it. Me. When I was at least thirteen years old. My eyes are blood shout. Lusting for blood. _

_My younger self then jumps in the air and lands in front of the children and spoke "Where do you think you're going," then little me lashed out and slaughtered them all. Blood going everywhere. Screaming. Limbs of body parts flying in all directions. My face was grinning, and laughing all while doing this to the kids. _

_Then I hear sirens coming from behind me, so I look. Police cars, ambulance's, fire trucks. I try to move out of the way but they just went right through me. _

_Back to my younger self. By the time I look back blood. Blood is everywhere, on trees, street signs, people in shock, everything. One thing was missing. Me. _

"_No! where did I go!" I started to search for me. _(a/n damn isn't this getting confusing.)

Back to Sesshoumaru POV

"Where is she!" I worried

"Did you see those scars on her back!" exclaimed San

"Yeah. Where did they come from? They weren't there when she was swimming." Stated Miroku.

"Baca's she put a concealment spell on her back," I sighed "Sango, Miroku go look for her. She might do something to hurt herself." I tried to stay calm but failed miserably

"Sesshoumaru? You really care about her don't you?" Sango stated to obvious

I nodded "It feels like were to be together you know, like were soul mates or something." I turned away from them

"Well then what the hell are you still doing here! Go find her, you have the dog nose. So you will be able to pick up her sent!" yelled Miroku

I nodded and then I was off following her sent of fresh rain filled with pain

Back to Kagome

_I'm at my old home when I was but just a child and it was on fire. My child hood home on fire._

_Again, screaming. Crying. Disparate shrills of mercy. I clenched my head in pain from all the memories flooding back. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" I screamed "What the hell is going on!" a shrill of pain coming from the burning house, so I run in._

"_Kagome stop," my family hunched closer together "Rika's death was not your fault!" younger me strikes my mom's arm. Blood flowing freely. My mother cried in pain. _

_I try to stop my younger self, but I just go through me. So I look back…my younger self had tears streaming down my face. "It was my fault. I didn't care for her and as she was falling I did nothing. I just stood there." Young Kagome cried and stalked closer to my mother, brother, and gramps_

"_No Kags you were just in shock. You didn't know what to do." Young me raised her claw and was about to strike! But was hesitant "I don't want to ever see your filthy face again." And little me struck my mom down. _

_All I could do is just watch. Watch all of the memories pouring into my mind. 'Ironic…again I am useless, I just watched when Rika jumped, and now... this.' I started to cry. _

_As my mother hit the ground my little brother was crying in pain from the gash in his gut. "Mom! Mom! Mooom!" he screamed and went over to her limp body._

"_Now its your turn, little brother" young me raised her claw and _

"_Stop Kago…" struck him down. Her claws just ripped through his cheeks and all the way down to his stomach. _

_All while this is going on younger me still had tears running down her face._

'_O god!" my knees gave way so I fell to the floor and I threw up, but it was not food or any kind of drink. It was blood. For not eating in at least two and a half months, my stomach was kind of dry._

Sesshoumaru POV

'There. In that run down apartment…what could she be doing in there?' and I ran up to the front of the lifeless building. 'Her sent is all over this building…' I run up the steps to where her sent is the strongest, and kick open the door……my eyes grow wide to the sight before me. There in front of me was a bleeding Kagome cringing in pain in her own pool of blood.

"Kagome!" I ran up to her and kneeled by her side and cradled her frail form in my arms "O Kagome…what did you do?" I looked over her arm and see over thirty slits on both of her wrists. She had a trail of blood coming from her mouth. I look around my surroundings and see a stray pool of blood in the corner. I take a better look and see that the little pool of blood belongs to her little puppy, Koji. I focus on his heart and hear nothing. He was dead.

I feel her move in my arms, so I look back to her pail face. It looked like she was chocking, then I see more blood dripping from the side of her mouth. I put her on her side , then she coughs up the blood and cover a part of my pants . "Kagome what happened to you." I picked her up bridal style and ran back to my home. 'Kagome I promise you this. I will always protect you no matter what, even if it costs my life to protect you.' And with that oath said I run at a faster pace to get to my home.

Kagome POV

"_Good bye gramps." Younger me said as she dropped his lifeless body to the ground. She walk to the family room and fell to the floor followed by sobs of her family being dead. You could hear mumbles being said "I'm sorry, I am so sorry. Good Bye gramps, Sota, mom. I love you all very much." With that she passed out and was slowly turning back to normal thirteen year old me. _

_Then the surroundings changed to a white room and younger me trashing in a straight jacket hold by demon shackles...then I woke up _

Ha ha I finished this chappy with just one hand in five hours. The reason is because I have a broken arm and I don't feel like revealing the reason why. Well everyone here is the new chappy so review. Sorry for the short chappy.

Blueyesangelll86- taps shoulder and turns away in fear here is the next chappy. Don't hurt me picks up the chappy see the chappy ready go get it throws the chappy… just kidding thanks for reviewing

LocketzVC- yeah well this chappy confused me to well thanks for reviewing

All Things Anime- aaa thanks well heres the next chappy so review.

Darktemp- well everything will get better after this ordeal…well a little. Anyways thanks for reviewing.

WELL PEOPLE REMEMBER TO REVIEW GODDAMNIT!...ANYWAYS BYEBYE


	9. How Do You Explain Something So har To E

Knowing When to Come Out of the Dark

Hey everyone. Damn this is so hard! I cant type with one hand! If this chappy is a little short or has a little bad spelling, its because of my arm so yeah. This chappy may be short so who knows what will happen. I haven't updated because I have 3 lab reports due in 2 days so I wont be updating very soon. Anyways read goddamnait!

Last time- _"Good bye gramps." Younger me said as she dropped his lifeless body to the ground. She walk to the family room and fell to the floor followed by sobs of her family being dead. You could hear mumbles being said "I'm sorry, I am so sorry. Good Bye gramps, Sota, mom. I love you all very much." With that she passed out and was slowly turning back to normal thirteen year old me. _

_Then the surroundings changed to a white room and younger me trashing in a straight jacket hold by demon shackles...then I woke up _

Now- How Do You Explain Something So Hard To Explain

Kagome POV

I try to sit up, but I am filled with pain. I moan in pain 'Fuck! Where the hell am I? what happened?...Sesshoumaru.'

"I see you are awake." Came a familiar voice

"Sesshoumaru!" my voice cracked

"Shh. Don't talk. Rest." He grabs a glass of water and gives it to me, to drink. His eyes, they wouldn't look at me…I took a drink.

'God it feels so good on my throat' I noticed 'I'm going to have to tell him…'

"…"

"What were you doing there?" he asked

"…" I said nothing

"Um your dog, Koji…he's dead." State the obvious much

"I know." I still wont talk

"Kagome? What were you doing there?" he asked again.

I rolled over and faced the side wall.

"Kagome! Please, the only way I can help you, is if you tell me what happened?" he tried to keep his temper.

"I am there on my own choice." I spoke lightly

"Why?" he turned me over and embraced me. "Don't ever 'try' ever again." he commanded (a/n try mean to commit suicide k read goddamnit)

I said in a raspy voice "Now you know why you couldn't come over." and I black out.

Sesshoumaru POV

'Now you know why you couldn't come over? What? What do you mean Kagome?' and I cradled her body in my arms.

Sango POV

"Come on Miroku! Hurry up! Drive like Kagome!" I yelled in Miroku's ears

"Sango I want to see Kagome as much as you, but I don't want a ticket!" spat back Miroku, seeing the police car a little behind him.

Three minutes later

"Finally! Come on!" I grabbed the back of his collar and dragged him to the front door and up the stairs. 'There.' I busted into the open room. "Kagome!"

"Be Quiet!" whispered Sesshoumaru. In the bed was a very pail Kagome breathing hard.

"What did she do?" I whispered

He got up and walked to us. We backed up to let him in the doorway. He shut the door behind him.

"She slit both of her writs at least sixty times, thirty on each. She lost a lot of blood. By the time I got to her she was barely alive." His bangs were covering his face

'What- O god,' I covered my mouth, "Where was she?" I remarked

"She was in a old rundown building…and…she said a little while ago 'now you know why you couldn't come over.'"

'What does that m-' "Does that mean she lives there in the old disease infested place?"

Sesshoumaru POV

"I don't know, but the hole building smelled like Kagome." I concluded. I turn around because I heard a faint moan. Kagome was waking up.

"Kagome!" I busted the door open and ran to her side

Kagome POV

'God I don't feel good' I moaned. Then I feel someone feeling my forehead, so I open my eyes.

All around me was Sango Miroku with a fading hand print on his face, and Sesshoumaru rubbing his hand on my cheek.

"Kagome, how are you feeling!" asked a worried Sango

"…Hungry…" I managed to say. Sango left the room to get me something to eat.

"What happened to her? And what were the scars on her back?" Miroku though out loud.

"…"

"Did I say that? O I meant well…yeah that's what I meant." Miroku stumbled

"Kagome here's some food. Its not the best but, its still good." Sango admitted, and gave me a cup of instant ramen. So I took it and started to eat it.

"Its ok." 'They all must think I'm weak.' I though

"Are you feeling better?" came Sesshoumarus' voice that makes me shiver

"A little," my voice cracked. "I still feel very weak thou." I managed

"Kagome? Will you say anything?" poked Miroku

"Yes." I whispered. "Where do you want me to start?" I reluctantly asked

"How about the beginning?" said Miroku

I nodded "When I was thirteen I had a friend named Rika. We were always by each other. She helped me and…I did nothing." I look around to see if they are listening to me, and they are "Her beatings got worse over the months and I still did nothing. When she jumped off the roof and I went down to see if she was alright, I just lost it…I was consumed by my hatred, guilt, anger, and weakness. So I went on rampage through my hometown. When I was filled with all the emotions I couldn't stop what I was doing. I killed my classmates, teachers, random people, and…my family." My eyes glazed "After that happened I ended up in lab. I was being tested for all that shit. I had no life beyond the white room. They did a experiment, it went wrong. So that how I got the scars. They wont heal, for some reason."

"Then how are you here?" asked Miroku

"That one experiment, my beast took over and killed the people. So I got out of the place." I whispered

"Where do you live?" they all look at me

"…"

"Kagome" they poked

"I live in the place where you found me." I looked to Sesshoumaru

"…" no one said anything. It was silent.

"Can I be alone now?" I am on the verge of tears. They comply and leave the room and shut the door…except for Sesshoumaru. He is still sitting by my side. "Can you just leave me be?" I couldn't hold it in anymore, I cried in Sesshoumaru's arms. "Why do I have to be alone in this world!" I sobbed

He rocked me back and forth in his arms "Kagome? You don't have to be alone. You shut people out, so you're alone…Stop. I know its hard. I was like this when I was younger. I wasn't happy. Then I found some friends." He comforted me

"I want friends. Its just…I'm afraid I will hurt them" I cried harder

"You have to let out your emotions. If you don't, they all build up till they burst. So that why you loose control……Come out of your dark lonely shell."

He put his fingers under my chin and gently pulled my face up. So he could see my face. He leaned in closer till his lips brushed against my lips. I blushed. His eyes closed and he kissed me fully on my lips. My eyes wide in shock. I feel his tongue rub my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I'm hesitant at first but, give him entrance. My eyes close.

The kiss was long and full of compassion. It seemed to of lasted forever.

Ha bet you though I was going to continue! Well I can't my arm hurts so I hope you liked this chappy.

Tohru-Uotani-Hanajima- thanks for the love. Hope you liked this chappy. Remember to review

DevilChild- well you should be sorry. That's how I am so you shouldn't really care about what I believe or don't believe in.

fangedbandit- they what the point of having fanfiction. So you can go and write stories off the real one and go a little ooc.

LocketzVC- well hope this helped it clear this all up. Well remember to review

Lass- feeling the love man. Well thanx fro reviewing. Remember to review

Sesshyslove4ever234- ok you wanted the next chappy well here it is. Thanx for reviewing. Remember to review…again

Well everyone here is chappy 9 how you all liked. REMEMBER TO REVIEW…ANYWAYS BYEBYE


	10. Realization

Knowing When to Come Out of the Dark

Hey everyone. Sorry for the last update. I've been have a hard time with school and my dad, so bare with me. Finally, I can get the stupid cast off in about three days. Then I can write properly. Anyways, I will try to make this chappy a bit longer but I won't make any promises.

Last Time- He put his fingers under my chin and gently pulled my face up. So he could see my face. He leaned in closer till his lips brushed against my lips. I blushed. His eyes closed and he kissed me fully on my lips. My eyes wide in shock. I feel his tongue rub my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I'm hesitant at first but, give him entrance. My eyes close.

The kiss was long and full of passion. It seemed to of lasted forever.

(The word was supposed to be passion not compassion. Opps)

Now- Realization

Kagome POV

I wake up to feeling a steady rising and dropping of a hard something and something wrapped around my waist. 'What is that?' I look down and see a well formed chest. 'What!' I look up and see a sleeping Sesshoumaru. My eyes wide in shock. 'How did I get in top of him! All I remember is that we kissed and…I think I fell asleep! Fuck! He'll probably think that I think he is a bad kisser! Witch he is a very good kisser on that matter and...Ahh get your head out of the gutter Kagome!' I try to get up but his arms tighten around my waist.

"I see you are awake." Said a familiar voice. So I look up to see his cocky grin

His eyes are still closed, but he's awake. I blush. "Eh-he." My blush deepens. "Can you let go of me?" I wiggled around, trying to get out. He just tightens his arms around my waist even more. "Hey come on! I want to take a shower."

He thinks for a minute "…First, give me a kiss." He said bluntly

I just stare at him. 'He has to be joking, right!' I wait. Thirty seconds past. "You're not joking, are you?" he nodded his head. "Smartass." I go to give him a kiss on his cheek, but he turns his head. So I kiss his lips. He put his hand behind my head so I can't turn away. "muph-" I see his 'evil' stare. I glare at him, but all he does is close his eyes thrust his tongue in my mouth to deepen the kiss. When he stops I am left breathless.

I stare at him till I feel his arms let me out of his grasp. So I jump right away from on top of him. I stick my tongue out of my mouth. "Spoiled shit head." I playful glare at him.

"What was that?" he asked slyly

"Nothing!" I said fast 'If I'm right the bathroom is to the right, right.' I sweet drop "That the bath room right?" I asked

"……"sigh "Yes." He gets up and walks toward me. So I make a dash to the bathroom…But sadly I ran right into his rock hard chest and fall on my ass.

"Hey! I want to take a shower!" I whined. I see him give me his hand to help me up. I just look at it and get up on my own.

He frowns and leaves the room.

'I made him mad?... I always make people mad.' I go into the bathroom to take a bath. I turn the warm and cold water faucet on. And strip of all my blood soaked clothes. 'Ew! I hate feeling dirty.' And I step in the warm water and soak for awhile. I grab the shampoo from the ledge, and put some in my hair. The same with the conditioner. Then I clean my body. After that I just sit and think.

'What will I do? They will probably send me to a shrink or something. And maybe th-' Knock Knock! I jump at the sudden sound.

"Kagome Are you alright?" he sounded worried

Sigh "Yes, I'm fine." I hear some faint footsteps walking away from the door. 'Ahh he sounded so cute. Just like his face when he blushes.'

'_I'm back!' (evil laugh…just kidding)_

'Not the baka again.'

'_You do understand that I am you so you would be calling yourself a baka.'_

'But you are a different personality of me, so you are sort of different. So ha!'

'_Why must you deny the fact that you called yourself a baka?'_

'Off that subject. What do you want now.'

'_O don't we sound desperate.'_

'All because of you I have to hide from my friends.' I shrank in the tube

'_Do you really think that your 'friends' are really friends?' Hehe! 'You're a joke.'_

'Eh-' I can feel my beast trying to take over my body.

_Hehehe 'I love to torture you. You are me, yes. But like you said we're different. You are so weak it's so disgusting. You will never be able to control me!' _

By now I am shacking from the fight within. I do the only thing that's possible. Scream. "AHHHHHHHHHH!" I scream so loud I think the hole world heard me.

"Kagome!" Sesshomaru busted through the door and ran to my side. He grabs hold of my shoulders and look into my eyes. He could tell that I was having a hard time of controlling my beast.

"What happened! Is everyone alright!" asked a worried Sango. Few moments of silence "Sesshoumaru get out!"

"What going on?" Miroku walks in

Sango POV

"Miroku! Get out!" I punch him in the face and knocked him out by the door.

"Sesshoumaru get out! You're invading her privacy!" I scream at him. I hear him growl at me. "Come on. Let me get her dress then you can help. Ok?"

He looks at me and walks out of the door. I kneel down to her and see her eyes flashing from blue to red. 'Her beast must be trying to take over her."

I take her out of the tube to dry her off when she grabs my wrist. I flinch. "Kagome let go of me," her hand tightens, her nail going in my arm. "Kagome!" I was scared. She's still then she fall in my arms unconscious. So I take this time to dress her.

15 Mins Sesshomaru POV

"Sesshomaru you can go to her. She's sleeping." Sango said while coming down the stairs.

I say nothing and rush up the stairs. I walk in my room and see Kagome…my Kagome.

I give her a small kiss on the lips "Kagome…I just meet you about two weeks ago and I'm…acting as if you are my mate. I think I amfalling in love with you Kagome." I whisper in her ear

Kagome POV

I'm in a black void and I hear someone familiar whispering…something. 'I can't make out what he's saying. All I can hear is…Mate…think, an-and love with…you' i shoot up from the bed and stare. Stare at the man that just confessed his love….

sesshyslove4ever234- thanks and hope you liked this chappy. Remember to review!

StupidLoserFantasyInc.- oxymoron? What? I'm glad you like it but I don't get what you mean by the rest…Anyways thanks for reviewing, so review!

Lass- I'll try thanks for reviewing. Remember ro review!

Bowzer- sorry I couldn't get this chappy up as soon as I hoped. But here it is. Remember to review!

Tohru-Uotani-Hanajima- well here's the next chappy and I hope you liked it. remember to review!

Ouch! Damn my arm hurts! Well I hope you all like this chappy! I wont be updating very soon because I will be going to North Carolina for Christmas. And we all love Christmas, right. Well I like it but I hate seeing family, so yeah…well review because when I reach NC I will go on my computer and see how many reviews I get or got. Lol I sound like I Santa and checking the list! Lol! O and just a question who believes in Santa! REMEMBER TO REVIEW…ANYWAYS BYEBYE


	11. Now You Know

Knowing When to Come Out of the Dark

Yeah! (me- starts to punch the wall with resent broken arm) Haha I got the cast off! I can write…Ok off that. Now what do you all think is going to happen between Kagome and Sesshoumaru? I know. Of course I know, I'm the writer. Damn I had to much sugar. I'm bouncing off the walls here. And thanks for all of the reviews. O and I am at my house in North Carolina. It's so warm up here. Anyways, here's the next chappy. So read goddamnit!

Last time- I say nothing and rush up the stairs. I walk in my room and see Kagome…my Kagome.

I give her a small kiss on the lips "Kagome…I just meet you about two weeks ago and I'm…acting as if you are my mate. I think I am in love with you Kagome." I whisper in her ear

Kagome POV

I'm in a black void and I hear someone familiar whispering…something. 'I can't make out what he's saying. All I can hear is…Mate…think, an-and love with…you' i shoot up from the bed and stare. Stare at the man that just confessed his love….

Now- Now You Know

Kagome POV

My eyes are popping out of the sockets. 'What? He's blushing so, did he call me mate!' "What…did you say?" he blushes "Did you really call me mate?" I start to blush

"I said 'I deeply cared for you'" he got his composure back

"Isn't that still kind of the same thing?" I tilted my head. He looked away and started to shake

"What's wrong?" I hear him stifle a laugh "Is this the famous," I make a stragiht face like Sesshoumaru. "Sesshoumaru! I thought that you were a emotionless, self-centered, arrogant, dumb-ass of a donkey, with a one minded-." I continued till he puts his hand to my mouth.

He chuckled. "Is that really what you see in me?" he played.

I sigh. Then get a idea and it is…I lick his hand that is over my mouth. He pulls his hand away and looks at me evilly. 'O Shit!' I thought. In a mer-second I'm flat on my back with Sesshoumaru straddling my waist.

"What was the point of that?" he whispered

"I don't know? I just wanted to talk but, I couldn't with your hand in the way, now could I. And can you get off me you are heavy!" I accusingly looked at him

"Then what were you to say?" he ignored me

"I wanted to say what I thought of you. So, you are a person."

"We established that a couple minutes ago." He sounded bored.

"Shut up." I smacked his arm. "Anyways, you show what you want to show. You have a big barrier there in your thick head." I poked his head. "Like you said 'You got to show your emotions more often.' Right?" he nods. "So I see a loving, caring, ego manic, stubborn, well mannered, kind of demon…hmmm there's more bad qualities. That's not good."

"So what you're trying to say is you don't like me?" he sounded hurt

"No, no, no! What I'm saying is that…What I'm say is, what I see in you is nothing that can be explained in any words. You're just you. And that's the way I like you, but,…yes there a but. You have to show me something in return." this all was coming from my heart.

Sesshoumaru POV

"So what you're saying is that you don't like me?" I sadly said

"No, no, no! What I'm saying is that…What I'm say is, what I see in you is nothing that can be explained in any words. You're just you. And that's the way I like you, but,…yes there a but. You have to show me something in return." She spoke lovingly

What can I say, I'm shocked. No one has every said anything so descriptive of me. I'm touched. "Thank you. Hehe" I scratch the back of my head 'Damn how am I going to tell her!'

"What on your mind" she started to poke my head.

I sigh 'Might as well get it over with.' "A yea um…I went back to where you live and packed everything." I started

"Why?" she was get fidgety

"O no reason. I just moved your stuff in my house. So all you have to do now is chose a room." I get off her

"O right." She turn to get up off the bed to stand. Then it popped

"WHAT!" she crawled over the bed and grabbed me, then slam me on the bed with her straddling my waist. (a/n aren't they in this position a lot? Lol we back to the story) "What the fucking hell?" she started to pant.

Kagome POV

"You moved my stuff! Why!" I yelled in his face

"I don't want you living there." He stared deeply into my eyes

I loosened my grip on him. "But-" I started to shake.

He wraps his arms around me and strokes my hair. "But what? You loose control, so what. I don't care. I want to be around you." He spoke softly "I want to-" he takes a while to say.

Sesshoumaru POV

"I want to-"

'_Just say it you baka! I want to help and learn more about you, the woman I have fallen for. That not so hard to say! _

'Yeah, confessing to her that I have fallen for her is going to be really easy.' I thought sarcastically

'_O brake the thought why don't you? Ok so it is hard, but that's not the point. Let me reword it for you. Ok?_

'If I do will you shut the hell up and leave?'

'_Fine! She's right, you are a stubborn baka.'_

'Just say it!'

'_You could say 'I want to be there when you need someone. I want to make sure you are always at your best.' Something like that.'_

'Good enough.'

"I want to be there when you need someone. I want to make sure you are always at your best." I finished and rub her cheek while looking into her blue depths. (a/n have no clue where I got this. It means her eyes. It sounds so stupid I don't know why I'm keeping it. o well shit happens)

Kagome POV

I start to cry, but not a sad cry a happy cry. "Fine." I kiss his cheek and then his lips. Then he pulls away and grabs my arm. We walk out of his room.

Finally, I finished this chappy.

StarPrincess2020-yeah thanks for reviewing. And Merry Christmas!

Darktemp- really that good. Thanks for reviewing. Merry Christmas!

Sesshyslove4ever234- thanks remember to review. Merry Christmas!

I want to go to bed its 12:09 right now. So I finished this for all my readers. Instead of waiting til a couple days after. Remember to review. So Merry Christmas!...ANYWAYS BYEBYE


	12. Starting To Live a Real Life

Knowing When to Come Out of the Dark

Hey I'm 15. Yippee.(spins finger) jumping for joy. (Sarcastically) Again no one is home. O well I'll be able to update. Anyways this chappy I made a promise to myself to finish it before my birthday day ends. So I will try to get it in before 12:00PM. ANYWAYS read god damnit!

'thoughts'

"talking"

(Author Note)

Last time-'Just say it!'

'_You could say 'I want to be there when you need someone. I want to make sure you are always at your best.' Something like that.'_

'Good enough.'

"I want to be there when you need someone. I want to make sure you are always at your best." I finished and rub her cheek while looking into her blue depths. (a/n have no clue where I got this. It means her eyes. It sounds so stupid I don't know why I'm keeping it. o well shit happens)

Kagome POV

I start to cry, but not a sad cry a happy cry. "Fine." I kiss his cheek and then his lips. Then he pulls away and grabs my arm. We walk out of his room.

Now- Starting to Live a Real life

Kagome POV- Two days Later

"Sesshoumaru?" pokes head "Sesshoumaru!" pokes head "When can we go!" I whined and poked his head again

"Kagome! Why do you want to go to school!" yelled a half asleep Sesshoumaru. He puts his head under his pillow and turned on his stomach.

'He is most certainly NOT a morning person!...How can I get him up?...I know I will sit on him. Aha that is what I shall do…aren't I talking weird today? O god I am talking to myself!' I stand on his bed, and fall right above his toned ass. 'hee He'll be pissed. And then he will get up. Yeah he'll get up!' he growled

"What the hell is wrong with you! I just want to sleep!" came his muffled reply (a/n From the pillow just so you know.)

I growled "Aren't you being super stubborn today." I scoot up to his back and turn so my back is facing his head. 'I wonder what he'll do if I poke…' I poke his butt, non stop.

"Get up you stupid…poop poop person!" I yelled.

Then everything went silent. I stopped poking his butt. It was so quiet you could hear a ant walking. Then I hear it. Deep, loud, long growl. I take a breath. I mutter "Oh Shit."

"Oh shit is right!" he turns so he makes me fall off the bed and land on my back. Not even a moment after does he come down on top of me. His eyes narrow. I try to get out from under him but he secures my arms and legs, so I can't move.

'This'll be fun.' I sweat drop

"So you think you can call me, o what was it you called me?" he stared me down.

I brought my hands up. My pointer fingers repeatedly touch. "Stupid poop poop person." I looked anywhere but his face.

"Ahh yes that's what you called m- wait how you hands get free?" he looked down.

'Ahaha he is so stupid in the morning. He didn't know he moved his hand before he started to speak. Now I really wonder if he's a dumb blonde.' (a/n sorry if any of my readers are a blonde. Not saying their stupid. Only a select few blondes are.) I get away while he is trying to figure out how I moved.

His arua spikes with fury. He finally saw that I wasn't under him anymore. So I open the door and slam it shut. Then I jump over the railing and run to the kitchen. 'What do I do! What do I do! I can-' "Eeek" he pushed me into the counter and made me lean back. When I am pushed back I knock over some plants and knives.

"For your actions I will make you pay." His eyes narrowed again

'Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! I really pissed him off this time!'

"aaaaa aaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaah ahahaa hahahh aahahh! Stop ah ah ahaa hahah Aaahaha hahahahaa hahahahah stop it," cough cough "oh stop it ahaha hahahaha haahahah ahah! Aahah hahaa no really stop. It starharting to hurt! Ha ha hha ha ha ha ha ha" (a/n if you don't know what he was doing, he was tickling her.)After he stopped the tickling the hole thing turned into a make out, touchy feely hot display of feelings.

He squeezed my ass with one hand and squeezed my left breast with the other and made me sit on the counter. I moaned in his mouth. He started to kiss down to my neck. When he reached my pluse and started to suck I couldn't hold the moan. His hand that was on my butt started to push up my skirt. He would of continued if it wasn't for someone who cleared their voice.

Cough cough "Ahem". It was the monthly maid that he told me about.

I blushed about five hundred shades of red. "Sesshoumaru stop." He wouldn't

Sesshoumaru POV

I got a hard on when she started to poke my ass. So I was feeling really discomforted with the boxers. I couldn't take it anymore. I start to kiss and suck my way down her neck. I find her pulse and suck. I hear her moan. It sound so beautiful. It makes me want to hear it more. I push my hand under her skirt.

"Sesshoumaru stop." I hear her say. But I just continued with my assault on her neck and thigh. "Please Sesshoumaru stop!" she sounded more stressed so I stop.

"What's wrong baby?" my breath hit her neck and made her shiver.

"Your uhh someone is here." I look up to see that she is madly blushing. I fallow her gaze and see Gabriel the monthly maid blushing.

"Pardon me Master Sesshoumaru. I need to clean the kitchen." And she went on with her work. I just nod. I pick Kagome up bridal style.

"What are you doing! Uhh?" she exclaimed

"Going to get ready. Why?"

"You don't have to carry me" she jumped from my arms and disappeared

"Because I'm already upstairs." She yelled

I run up the step in a second closed my door to change. "Are you just going to stare?" I chuckled

"And what of it?"

"So you want to see me naked and you get to drool over my body." She was gone and out the door when I said naked and you.

15 Minutes Later- Kagome POV

I pound on his door KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK "Come on my fluffy! You take longer to get dressed then me!...Sesshou?" I turn the knob 'Wait last time I did this I saw all of my fluffy and made a fool of myself!' "Fluffy, can I come in?" I hesitated

"Yes." Came his reply.

I open the door and shut it behind me. Now guess what or shall I say who comes out of the bathroom?...a dripping wet Sesshoumaru with a towel around his waist.(me- drooling Must touch!) "Huh? Fluffy I thought you were dressed!" I blushed and turned around and leaned on the door. "Isn't this ironic?" I sigh

"But I have a towel on this time. But who knows?" He added

"Eh? What's that supposed to mean!" I turned around to see fluffy in black and red boxers. But it still made me blush, but just a faint blush.

"You know you look beautiful when you blush." 'He just had to say that didn't he?' I blushed a darker shard of pink.

"Just finish getting dressed." I walk out of the room

5 Minutes Later

"Lets go." I yelled from outside

"How are you going to drive in a skirt?" he eyed my legs

Twitch "I've done it before and stop oggaling my legs!" I hit his head (a/n oggaling is like staring.)

"Why do you want to go to school any way?" he said with a new bump on his head.

"I got a call from Sango yesterday and-you'll just have to find out." I put my helmet on and got on my speed bike. Sesshoumaru puts his helmet on and got on his speed bike too.

"Ten bucks for I can beat you to school?" I evilly asked

"O is this a race I hear? Make sure you got a ten dollar bill." He smirked

"Oh don't worry baby you wont be that far behind." I also smirked we both got equally lined up and got ready. "3…2…1!" we sped down the road.

Hey everyone. How did you all like this chappy? I'm glad I got some readers back.

LocketzVC- Glad you're back. I'll read it and its pretty good I added it to my favorites. Remember to review!

StarPrincess2020- Really that romantic and emotional? It doesn't seem that way though. Remember to review!

Sesshyslove4ever234- Hope you like this chappy. Remember to review!

Darktemp- Ah what? Not to be mean but, I'm drawing a blank here. R&R!

lilulangelluv92- Sorry no Inu here...yet. I'm not much of a fan of him. Sorry who know maybe I'll put him in here. Im' debating on weather to or not to add him. R&R!

Bowzer- You do paint ball? I love it! I rock at it! Didn't you see the ice. I once did paint ball while ice skating and you can get really hurt if you don't know how to skate. (me- cringes) O the pain! Remember to review!

Damnit I finish the hole chappy at 2:26 and I have to wait till 11:00PM to post my new chappy to my story. That really sucks. I can't keep my promise. Damn! O well. I hope you all liked this new chappy well I got to go…ANYWAYS BYEBYE


	13. Confronting the Truth

Knowing When to Come Out of the Dark

Hey everyone. I've gotten in a fight with my father. So I'm grounded to stay in my room. But my father is so stupid, he forgot that I have a computer with internet in my room. How dumb can he get? Well I'm making this chappy long so I hope you all like it. And the beginning of this chappy is a little confusing. Anyways, read goddamnit!

Last Time- 5 Minutes Later

"Lets go." I yelled from outside

"How are you going to drive in a skirt?" he eyed my legs (a/n To drive in a skirt. Its possible!)

Twitch "I've done it before and stop oggaling my legs!" I hit his head (a/n oggaling is like staring.)

"Why do you want to go to school any way?" he said with a new bump on his head.

"I got a call from Sango yesterday and-you'll just have to find out." I put my helmet on and got on my speed bike. Sesshoumaru puts his helmet on and got on his speed bike too.

"Ten bucks for I can beat you to school?" I evilly asked

"O is this a race I hear? Make sure you got a ten dollar bill." He smirked

"Oh don't worry baby you wont be that far behind." I also smirked we both got equally lined up and got ready. "3…2…1!" we sped down the road.

Now- Race of Love

Kagome POV

I look over to my left and see Sesshoumaru. He turns to look at me too. A car in front of us is going to slow, so we go on separate sides to pull in front. We meet again side by side

I grin. 'See you later sweetie. Hehe. I wonder what he'll do if I pop a wheelie?' I pull back and accelerated and pulled my arms up. I did a wheelie. I take one of my hands off the handle bare and wave. "See you at school fluffy!" I yell over the roaring engines. The front wheel hit the ground.

The car that now is behind us is honking his car horn and yelling out the window.

Sesshoumaru POV

I look over to see Kagome looking at me. A car in front of us is going to slow so we pass it. When I look back to her she is looking back to the road. She slows down a little, then she guns it. And does a wheelie. (a/n wheelies, they are so fun to do, and yet really painful if you don't know how to do it right. Just thought I'd say that.)

I chuckled 'So she a skilled racer. That only make it more enjoyable.' I look ahead and see that the light is red. She only pushes her bike harder. 'What the hell are you doing Kagome? You are going into oncoming traffic!'

Kagome POV

I hear his motor quieting 'So he's slowing down. He probably thinks I'm going insane.' But what I didn't know was that one of those big transporting trucks is speeding to the intersection.

The light is green. I am about seven feet to the light when the transporter truck goes through the intersection "Fuck!" I hit the brakes and put my weight into the rear end of my bike to even the speed out. I do a sliding stop and go under the truck as its passing by. (a/n She almost lying on the ground. And is in a position plus the bike like this to a intersection that's like this + and wanting to turn left. The school in down the left street. The one going like this -)

As I'm sliding my left leg is being slid on the pavement. And on top of that my leg is being crushed by the weight of my bike and me. I cringe in pain. 'O god it hurt! Sesshoumaru!' I screamed in my head.

Sesshoumaru POV

I had to watch in horror as she hits the brakes and does a sliding stop going under the truck. I stop when I get to the light. I suddenly smell her blood and feel her aura that is flaring with pain. I look to the side and down. Her blood is smeared on the street and leading to the intersection. It's like a path that is getting bigger and bigger. 'Oh no. No, no, no! ' Everything seemed to being going in a slow, soundless pace. "Kagome!" I yell.

The truck kept going. The cars seemed to have swerved so they wouldn't hit her in the middle of the intersection. I hit the gas and drive to stop by her side. Some people got out of their cars to see what happened. I think I heard someone call nine one, one. And some talking to each other.

I quickly take off my helmet and get off my bike. I help her get her helmet off. "Kagome!" I lifted the bike off her leg slowly. She hissed in pain and took a breath from the lack of pressure. I look at her leg, it has bruises and blood all over her leg. I hear some people take breaths. She sits up. I try to touch her leg but she grabbed it and squeezed my hand. (a/n She's on her side and so is her leg.)

"Please?" was all she said

So I put my arm behind her back. She grabs me and tightens her hold around my neck. I slowly pull her off the ground.

I almost get her up when a human man yelled "Stop! Don't move her! You'll make it worse!" I give him an icy glare. He shuts up after that. I then got her leg off the ground

"Owww damn-n-n-n-n" one single tear fell from her closed eyes.

"Kagome…I'm sorry I couldn't protect you." I whispered in her ear. I look at her leg. It makes my stomach quench. To her lower thigh down to her ankle, all of the skin has been ripped off. You can see some part of her bone. And also the wound is covered in dirt. I look away. So do some of the humans, one of them saw their meal again. I put me face in her hair and breathed in her calming scent. To calm my raging beast. I rock her back and forth, rubbing small circles on her back.

She rested her head on my shoulder "ah- It wasn't your fault. I was being stupid" I felt wetness seep through my shirt, and the scent of salt and water mixed together. She was crying.

My ears twitch, so I look south. About a mile away I hear sirens.

She must of heard the sirens as well because she sounded desperate. "I don't want to go." As they got nearer she started to shake. "Please don't let them take me." Her breath caught in her throat and she started to shake more violently.

Kagome POV

'Don't let them take me again!' I screamed at myself. I pull out of Sesshoumaru's grasp and push him to the ground. Some people gasp and back away. I limp to my bike and grab my bike and got on. Sesshoumaru got up.

"Kagome what are you doing!"

"I told you I hate the hospital! I'll never ever let them take me again!" I let the tear flow freely. After I said that I drove to the school parking lot. And limped my way to the back of the school and go deep into the forest.

Sesshoumaru POV

The ambulance arrives, but I pay no attention to them. I just get back on my bike to fallow her. 'What the hell has happened to her in the past?' I kept asking myself that same question at least eight times. I park my bike in the walk way of the school entrance. I look around to see a path of blood going behind the school. So I run as fast as I can, but she isn't there. The path keeps going into the forest. So I am hot on her trail.

Kagome POV

I stop and start to pant while leaning on a tree. I cringe so I look down at my leg. My blood is gushing from my dirt covered leg. Some bird suddenly fly overhead. 'Something scared them! What!' I hear something. It sounds like running water. So I follow the sound to see a lake. It has a little stream running into it. "Good." I whisper

I wobble my way over to the shore. I see that there is some large rocks sticking out of the water. So I jump to the one that looks to be in the middle. When I land I almost fall in the water.

Sesshoumaru POV

'I'm getting closer.' I put on an extra burst of speed. I hear a faint whisper of the word good. 'It's her.' I mask my scent and aura.

After a few minutes of walking I see Kagome sitting on a rock in a lake. I stay hidden till I am at the edge of the lake. I let my aura touch hers. She jumps and the sudden-ness of my approach. She looks to me. She has black lines going down her face and her eyes are puffy.

"Go. Leave me." She spoke

In a moment I get her off the rock and have her sitting on my lap. So I wrap my arms around her frail form. "I will never leave you." I stroked her hair. She grabs around my waist. I notice that her leg is slowly healing.

"Hehe I won." she joked

I don't give her a answer. I just say. "You have to clean off your leg, so it will heal faster." She only nods her head. I set her on the ground to kneel by her feet hovering above the water. I take off her shoe and sock with care. "This will hurt." I warned. Again she only nods and turns her head. "Do you think you can hold your leg up for a second?"

"Hmm…"

'I take that as a yes.' I move to her side in an instant. She grips my shirt and pushes her head into my chest. I grasp her leg and set it in the water. Her grip tightens, her nail digging into my chest.

"Ahh! O god! Hmm! Hm-hu-mhu-hu-hu!" she starts to quietly cry. I rocked her back and forth.

'I got to try to take her mind off the pain!'

"…What was one of your dreams? When you were just a little girl?" she gasps

"…eh?...When I was, I think ten. I was a horse crazed girl. I could race horses. It's really stupid…but I wanted to get married on the beach." she stared into space with one single stray tear fell from her watering eyes. "With my mother, brother grandpa and…Rika. Being there wishing a happy marriage. They would be happy. Everyone would be dancing, laughing, being without a care in the world…After the wedding and all. I'd be riding a pure white stallion with a black muzzle,(a/n muzzle is the nose.) running in the shoreline. And whoever I married to be ridding a black stallion with white stockings. (a/n Stockings are right above the hooves, feet.) He'd be ridding right beside…The sun would be setting on the wonderful, exciting day." her bangs covered her eyes as more tears fell. "……But that dream has faded. Will never happen! It is a lost dream. That happy little girl…has faded into darkness." she looks away. Not wanting me to see her cry.

I gasp. I grab both her shoulders and make her look at me. Right into my eyes. "Don't you ever say that or even think it! Not even a moment!" I pull her in so I can hug her. I start to stroke her hair. "Dreams never fade or die. They only grow. Just like you have. Look at you. You probably changed a lot over the years. If you haven't changed when you were little. We would of never meet." I seriously didn't want to lose her. "We change for reasons. For people we care for. I am willing to change for you. I will do anything to bring you happiness."

Hey how did everyone like this chappy. I made it a little longer. I would write more but I am tired.

Bowzer- I hope this long enough for now. :P You're fun to talk to. Remember to review!

Darktemp- Thanks for the love. Remember to review!

Sesshyslove4ever234- (Pokes Sesshoumaru) I touched him! Hehe thanks and remember to review!

StarPrincess2020- really I made her like you? Yes but he is a sexy handsome beast or jerk. Remember to review!

I can't wait for all my review I will be getting? So I need some more **FREAKING PEOPLE TO REVIEW! HIT THE FUCKING PURPLE GO BUTTON!** Sorry. I am just really pissed off right now and tired. Well I hope everyone liked. Time to sleepy sleep. Where'd that come from? O well…ANYWAYS BYEBYE


	14. Time to Go Back to Work

Knowing When to Come Out of the Dark

Hey everyone. Sorry this is such a late update. I just got back from the hospital A second time and on top of that I have a bad case of writers block, so yeah. I hope everyone likes this chappy. Well read goddamnit!

Last Time- I gasp. I grab both her shoulders and make her look at me. Right into my eyes. "Don't you ever say that or even think it! Not even a moment!" I pull her in so I can hug her. I start to stroke her hair. "Dreams never fade or die. They only grow. Just like you have. Look at you. You probably changed a lot over the years. If you haven't changed when you were little. We would of never meet." I seriously didn't want to lose her. "We change for reasons. For people we care for. I am willing to change for you. I will do anything to bring you happiness."

Now- Time to Go Back to Work

Kagome POV

"Do you really mean that?" I stared in his golden eyes.

"Right now you mean the world to me. I will do anything to make you smile. To see your shining, beautiful face." He rubs my cheek lovingly, whipping away the black tears. Then he kisses me. His tongue rubbing my bottom lip, asking for entrance. And I gladly comply. Battle of the tongues begin, which I lose at.

'Why does he not run? Why does he spend so much effort on my simple life existents? I push him away, but it feels so painful to be away from him. But this feels so right, to be here in his arm. Are we meant to be together? Like what mom said love lasts through lifetimes, and all eternity.' all of the sudden I hear clapping.

"Bravo! Yea!" (a/n I bet you can guess who this.) came the voices of overjoyed Sango and Miroku. They pop out of some bushes a few feet away.

Sesshoumaru POV

Twitch 'Grrrr! Why didn't I sense them!'

Kagome POV

'He's growling?' Then I hear them. "Grrr…" I growled lowly. "Don't people always pop out of no where like daisies whenever you and me have a moment?" I say just loud enough so Miroku and Sango can hear me.

"Well sorry for caring!" Sango yelled playfully. "So why is there a path of blood from the schools' front leading here?" she asked

"Long story short. I got in a accident and scraped up my leg and kind of started getting all emotional when I heard the ambulance coming." I didn't feel like telling a story to them. They both looked at my leg and glanced up at me in question. "I'm a demon so I healed faster and Sesshoumaru helped me with healing." Sango comes up to me and grabs my arm and started dragging me away from the dumbfounded boys.

"Well now that over with. Come with me. You said that we could talk alone." We walk off to the schools' roof. Unknown to us a pair of red eyes watching our every move.

With the Boys & Sesshoumaru POV

"Sesshoumaru, did you sense anything else while you were here with Miss. Kagome?" Miroku asked when the girls were out of hearing range, mainly Kagome.

"I did sense something. But it was only a second. Then it dissipated. I felt like we were being watched."

"Yes, so did I. but like you said it just disappeared. O well lets not obsess over this little thing." I nod. We both fallow the path the girls took.

Back with Kagome on the roof

"My mom got arrested yesterday and I have no where to go. What do you think I should do?" Sango shrank in the corner

"Well first off would you stop acting and get your ass up here!" she stood up. "You could move in with Miroku." I suggested and in return she blushed.

"O what it's not like you haven't seem each other. His scent is all over your scent." I laugh freaky. She blushes harder and turns away. All of the sudden it got darker and colder. A light fog of miasma covered the surrounding area. Sango brought her hand in front of her mouth and nose so she won't breathe in the toxic gas.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Kagome. Where have you been lately? Haven't been on the track in what…a week? It's not like you." came a familiar voice

'Where have I heard that voice before? Wait no. I forgot! Shit shit! ' I screamed in my head but on the outside I was as calm as ever. "What bring you here, Naraku?" 'Damn it he hiding somewhere.'

"I was beginning to worry that you wouldn't show up for our re-match." Came his evil laugh

"Why do you hide? Come out and meet my friend you filth."

"As you wish." I can see a figure approaching us through the fog.

Back to the boys Sesshoumaru POV

Were walking up the stairs when I feel the aura again. "Miroku! I can feel it. It's on the roof!" 'Wait! Sango and…Kagome is up there!' after thinking that I dash up the stairs. I am at the top and kick open the door to be meet by a heavy miasma. Kagome is standing a couple feet in front of me with a figure closing in on her position. I could hear its shoes tapping the ground in the figures steps. "Kagome!" I ask is question.

Back to Kagome and evil Naraku

Kagome POV

"Why haven't you been at the track?" came the reply of an approaching Naraku

"Couldn't help it. Wanted to have a little free time. So I said to myself 'Might as well fuck it!'" I yelled my temper getting the best of me. I hear someone mutter my name but I pay no attention to it.

"Now, now we don't want our little Kagomes' angry to burst." He is ten feet in front of me.

I give him the finger. "What makes you think I will loose control?" he stops walking when he is right in front of me. His form towering mine. But I still stand strong.

He laughs "You think you can beat me? Ha! Last time I checked you were in second place." He replied smugly

"That's only because you cheated! You messed with my bike and destroyed the front gears!" remembering what he did makes me even madder. My aura flairs, making Naraku shift slightly.

"Just remember this well, WENCH! That I will al-"

A long silence began. All that was heard was my hand making contact with the disgusting face of Naraku. He bring his hand to touch his red cheek. A little pink seeps in my eyes.

"How dare!" I kick him in the balls. After I hit him there he falls to the ground on his knees holding himself. "Why the fucking hell do you think you can waltz in here and lecture me!" He's on the ground with his face down. So I take this opportunity to kick him in the face. Making him fly backwards. "And why the mother of fucking hell made you think that you could get away with calling me a wench you fucker!" I can see red now. He slowly gets up and look at me with such angry. He could make a thousand babies cry with such a distorted face.

He disappears again. 'Where'd he go!...Gotta calm down…focus.' I breathe in and out. Calming my beast.

"It seem you have more control of yourself. Is it that you are finally growing up?" came his voice from behind me.

I turn around to be punched in the stomach. The force of his punch made me spit up some blood. "Eh- a-as-Asshole!"

"Get away from her!" yelled Sesshoumaru who tried to strike Naraku with his glowing green claws. But he jumped out of the way before his glowing green claws made contact with his face. Sesshoumarus' eyes tinted a dark pink. "Kagome are you alright!" he came to my side and wiped the blood trail from my lips. And crushed me in a big ass hug.

"I will await our re-match. And I will enjoy crushing you like the insect you are." He cackled. With that said Naraku disappeared like he usually does.

After a few minutes Sesshoumaru asked the question I was bound and determined to not hear it. "Kagome who was that?" he just had to ask?

"Ummm…it was aaaa one of the guys I work with." 'technically he is a guy I work with..'

"Is that all?" he knew I wasn't telling the hole thing.

"Fine." I threw my hands up in the air. "I am a racer. And he is a racer too." Sigh "He and I have a re-match coming up. So yea." I scratch the back of my head. "But the thing is the racing in done on some deserted streets not some fancy track. It was just cleaned up to look a little better……" just a long silence.

"You know you could of told us. We wouldn't of cared." Finally came a reply

"I wanted to but I didn't want to bring you guys in to this hole mess."

"Yea but we don't care. Were friends so we share everything right?"

SLAP after he said that he grabbed Sangos' ass. "God Miroku! What is with you and my ass!" yell a enraged Sango with a blush

"I can't help it your butt is so beautiful. I always want to touch." Sango blushed even harder and backed away from him. Her face was all red.

"Yeah, back to the way it was!" I yelled.

Sesshoumaru and I walk down the stairs hand in hand. Going to our next class Geometry. We just leave the arguing Miroku and Sango on top of the roof. More like a beat down on Miroku.

Yea the new chappy! Again I am sorry for the late chappy. I had writers block. Now for my reply to all the reviews.

Sesshyslove4ever234- Fine but only one touch. lol remember to review!

Djl- Thanks. I'm glad you like the Kagome in my story. Ehh don't worry about it I am also lazy. lol sorry for such a late update. R&R

Bowzer- Who cares about what I say. I don't care if you three year old nephew doesn't say that. I do what I say. Fine you meanie I will change the title. Blah! Thanks for the compliment. Sorry for not updating sooner. lol Remember to review.

Darktemp- What's with the Woot? I just don't get it. I know I can be a real idiot. Well remember to review.

Hoped everyone liked the chappy. Right now I need to finish my homework. Yea it late and I still got to do homework. lol I cant wait to get all the reviews from you guys! SO HIT THE PURPLE 'GO' BUTTON!...ANYWAYS BYEBYE


	15. Preparing for the Rematch

Knowing When to Come Out of the Dark

Yo! Sorry for the late update. I have just been having problems with my father and had a shit load of writers block. So yea. I hope everyone likes this chappy because I am staying up late to finish it.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Last Time- "Fine." I threw my hands up in the air. "I am a racer. And he is a racer too." Sigh "He and I have a re-match coming up. So yea." I scratch the back of my head. "But the thing is the racing in done on some deserted streets not some fancy track. It was just cleaned up to look a little better……" just a long silence.

"You know you could of told us. We wouldn't of cared." Finally came a reply

"I wanted to but I didn't want to bring you guys in to this hole mess."

"Yea but we don't care. Were friends so we share everything right?"

SLAP after he said that he grabbed Sangos' ass. "God Miroku! What is with you and my ass!" yell a enraged Sango with a blush

"I can't help it your butt is so beautiful. I always want to touch." Sango blushed even harder and backed away from him. Her face was all red.

"Yeah, back to the way it was!" I yelled.

Sesshoumaru and I walk down the stairs hand in hand. Going to our next class Geometry. We just leave the arguing Miroku and Sango on top of the roof. More like a beat down on Miroku.

Now- Preparing for the Rematch

After School- Driving Home

"Hey Sesshoumaru?" I asked

"Yes?" he answered but still keeping his eyes on the road.

"Eh- Never mind." I look out the window. 'Why do I always freeze up! Just say it Kagome I want to go out today. God it to hard!' when I was thinking this I leaned my head up against the window. "We could go to the movies? No to dull." I whispered. But not quite enough.

Sesshoumaru POV

'What is with her today? She seems so spacious, out of reality.' I hear her whisper something. So I listen. 'So she want to go out huh? Alright I'll take her tomorrow.' The rest of the way home was silent.

Kagome POV- Getting ready for bed

"Hey Sesshoumaru could we- oh never mind!" 'Damn it girl you were so close!' I mentally smacked myself on the head and shrunk to the ground. While doing this my little shorts were rising up.

"Kagome? Are you feeling…fine?" Sesshoumaru looked at me funny and bent down. Maybe it was because I was on the ground with my eyes closed and poking myself above my left eye brow.

"Oh!" I scampered off the ground a little to fast. And in the process smacking Sesshoumaru in the face with my head, while rising. "Ahh- Iamsosorry.Iamsuchabaka!" I yelled to myself and smacking my head a couple times making it hurt worse (a/n You'd think she would stop hitting her head. First Sesshoumaru godly face and now she's hitting herself. lol) I take a quick look at Sesshoumaru because I smell the scent of blood. 'AHHHHHHHHH O NO I GAVE HIM A BLOODY NOSE! AHHHHHH' I mentally screamed and ran around in my head.

Sesshoumaru is holding his nose and…chuckling? I look at him with a retarded expression "What is so funny!" he turns around his shoulder shaking. I jump on his back and climb to sit on his shoulders and wrapping my legs around his neck. If anyone came in the hallway they would go to hell and back again because of the position we were in. It looked like we were playing chicken out of water and without an opponent. (a/n I did this to my dad once and made him fall down and go boom! lol had to much sugar lol of course I got in trouble after that…well back to the story!)

I started to rub one of his ears. His reaction was his head leaning into my hand and sort of made a purring kind of noise. 'Wow. Never thought this would be the outcome.' "Now tell me! What is so funny mister fluffer nutter!"

He stops chuckling and gets his composer back together. "I never though my first bloody nose would be like this." I just stare at him like he's an alien.

"You mean you have never had a nose bleed?" I gasp in bewilderment

"I didn't picture getting it when my girlfriend knocks me in the face. I will admit it. I've been hit in the face, but not hard enough to make my nose bleed." he looks at me and gets a evil glint in his eyes.

'Uh-oh!' I try to get off of him but he grabs my bare legs and holds them in place. I start to struggle. After a while I lose my balance and fall back. When I did this Sesshoumaru wavered a little bit but straightened out. After that he stepped back to the railing.

So now you have Sesshoumaru standing, holding my legs. While I am leaned back with my back against his back just my head by his butt. And my shit falling up or down… or whatever. With my arms crossed across my chest.

"When are you going to let me go? I think the blood is overflowing my brain." I try to look at him.

His head moves a little. "…But I like this."

I blush so much that I think he could feel it on his butt. 'Ghaaa! Oh no I cant stop blushing!" I bring my hands up to cover my face. When I do this Sesshoumaru lets go of my legs. I fall right on my face and my shirt went down. Giving him a good look at my breast. (a/n He turned around after he dropped her.) I blink at first then my eyes bug out. 'Ahhhhh the perverted son of bitch dog!' Sesshoumaru was staring and blinking. Then he got a light blush on his face. I quickly get off my head and pull my shirt down and turn away from him. I blush even harder…if that's even possible. I take a glance back to him and see him with a pained stare he had on his face. He masked his scent too.

A long silence.

"That was mean, you meanie!" I turn around. My blush was still on my cheeks but barely.

"I didn't know that was going to happened." He walked up to me and wrapped his arms around me. "I know." He takes a breath and breathes in my scent. Which makes me blush again. "You know. You have a wonderful, enchanting scent of fresh rain with a hidden spice." He looked down at me with his breath taking smile.

'Damn it! Why does he always make he blush with that smile of his!' I yelled at no one in particular. (a/n In her head.) I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him lightly ob the lips.

"So would you like to go out tomorrow?" he brought up the question I wanted to ask for a while now.

"Yes!" I only took a moment to answer. I gave him another kiss on his lips and cheek.

"Dress up fancy." He whispers in my ear as he walked past me to get to his room.

'Dress up nice! Where is he taking me?' I look back at his fleeting form. 'You always know what's on my mind…' I walk to my room. But before I go in, I look back to his now closing door. 'What awaits me tomorrow, ma-Sesshoumaru?' his door closes. I sigh and shake my head and enter my room. Climb in to bed and fall into a happy dreamy sleep of (–ahem-) a man holding me in his arms.

Sesshoumaru POV

I hear her sigh after I close my door then she enters her room. I lean my head and arm against the door. I growl a frustrated growl. 'Why do you make me feel this?' I slammed my right fist on the door. "Damn it." I mutter 'Hope that didn't wake her!' I listen quietly for a minute. All I hear is some ruffling of some sheets and her slow shallow breathing. 'Good." 'Well now…time set this date for the woman I…deeply care for.' And I call a couple of men to set the day to perfection.

Morning Kagome waking up/dream- Kagome POV

'I was dreaming…and the man I was dreaming about was crying. I wanted to go to that one person and hold them in my arms and make them stop. I yell stop it stop it! But they wont stop. I am overwhelmed with the feeling of pain in my heart. The pain is so great! It feels as if my heart is being shredded apart.' I started to sweat and moan. 'I can't take it! I brake down and can't stop crying. I feel so empty! Why do I feel this way! I fell like I am falling into darkness!' I suddenly wake up sitting up in my bed, breathing heavy.

"Was it only a dream?" I asked myself. I look around my baby blue room. "It felt so real." I whispered

"Kagome are you alright!" Sesshoumaru knocked on my door.

"I'm fine." sigh "Just a dream." That's what I told myself. Just a dream.

"Would you like to get ready for our date?" I heard him

'O my god how could I forget!' "Well where are we going?" I got out of bed.

"You'll find out when we get there." Was all he said

"Ohh come on give me a hint!" I was at the door.

"I already did." I opened the door

"Really?" I stared in his amber eyes. He kisses my forehead and smiles

"Dress up fancy." With that he walked to his room. I think to get ready too.

I shut my door. 'Where are you taking me Sesshoumaru?' I walk to my closet and look for what to wear.

10 minutes later

'Found it!' I set the dress and shoes down on the bed and take a shower.

15 minutes later

I walk out of the bathroom in a towel feeling better then ever with a new hair color and different length. Black a little tinted blue and now comes to my thighs 'That was nice.' I look at the dress and shoes lying on my bed. Sigh "This is really bugging me." I said to myself. I put on a black lace bra, and panties. I dry my hair. Then I put on the dress. Then I put on the black two and a half inch high heels that wrap around my leg that goes all the way up to my shin. After I try to figure what to do with my hair and make up.

A few minutes later

"Grrrr!" I growl 'I don't know what to do!' I yelled in my head.

"Kagome you ready!" Sesshoumaru yelled from downstairs

I take on e last look in the mirror. Then left my room. "Coming."

Sesshoumaru POV

'Where are you Kagome?' sigh "Kagome are you ready?" I yelled impatiently. I heard the word coming and some clicking of shoes. I look up the steps to see a sexy Kagome coming down the stairs very elegantly. She is dressed in a dark red and black dress that is being held up by her full breast. There was a slit going up her right leg that stopped at her thigh. The slit had ruffles which were dark red and the rest of the dress was black. I guess she died her hair because it is now a different color. Her hair is down with a little curl. And also she wore no make up.

'She looks so much…so more alive without her make up. Her lips are the natural pinkish reddish color not black. Damn she is so beautiful.' I couldn't believe it. 'I knew at first sight she was beautiful…but I didn't know she was this beautiful. Words are just a little description of how she looks. All I can say is she is the most beautiful person that I have ever seen…' when she reached the bottom of the steps she was blushing madly.

"What are you looking at?" she looked anywhere but my face. I can also see the she shivered with my intense gaze.

"You. Words can not describe the wonders of your beauty." Our eyes lock on each other.

Kagome POV

As I am walking down the stairs I can smell a slight arousal. I look at Sesshoumaru and see that he is just staring at me. He was wearing black dress pants and a white dress shirt. He also wore what looked like black dancing dress shoes. "What are you looking at?" I didn't look at his face. 'He looks so handsome and sexy at the same time.' I shiver What is with the shoes? I didn't know he had those…course he didn't know I had this dress.' The way he looks made me I think a little aroused.

"You. Words can not describe the wonders of your beauty." He said which sounded o so sexy to me.

Sesshoumaru POV

I don't think she noticed my hand behind my back or the sent of the flower too. So as she is looking at the ground I walk up to her and bring the flower in front of her.

She gasps and brings her hand up to her mouth. "Where did you find that!" she grabbed the flower.

"Well I had it made especially for you." She stared at the flower in awe "How did you know!"

"Well when Sango was here I overheard you talking that you like blue roses. So I had it made just for you." I'm silent for a moment. "May I?" I put my hand out for her to put the flower in. After she puts it in my hand. I break the stem off, and make sure there is no more thorns on what's left of the flower.

"What are you doing!" she was looking at the flower.

"Here." I bring my hands up to her left ear and put the flower just above her ear. (a/n in her hair)

(long silence of staring at each other)

"Well then shall we?" I stuck my arm out for her to grab, which she did. And we walked out of the house to the car.

Car Ride- Almost there- Kagome POV

"Ok Sesshoumaru where are we going?" I whined

"Were half way there so quit complaining." He sighed

I cross my arms over my chest and cross my legs.

5 minutes later

"Close your eyes." Commanded Sesshoumaru voice

"What? Nu-uhh!" I talked like a two year old.

"Please?" he look to me. The light turned green.

Sigh. I close my eyes.

"Don't open them till I tell you to. Ok?" he sounded happy

"Just hurry. I bet I look like a baka." I said the last part quietly

After a few minutes I feel the car slowing down and the traffic is getting duller too. 'Where am I?' "Can I open them now!" I wanted to open my eyes really soon.

"Wait." the car stops and I hear Sesshoumaru put the car in park. "Little longer." I hear him open the door and then walk around to my door. Opens my door and grabs my hand. "Hold on." He pulls me out of the car and leads me a little farther away from the car. His hand still in mine. "Open your eyes." I did.

Gasp "What is this place?" I stared in amazement at the lights and flowers.

"This is 'The Shikon'. The best restaurant in all of Japan." He said looking at me. I just stare with my mouth hanging wide open. "You know…you can catch flies like that…" he trailed off.

"You didn't have to go so extreme! I'm not even worth this." I complained

"You're worth more then this. It's just the best but more will come." He gave the car keys to the valet person. "Are you coming or what?" he played around

I playfully smacked his arm. We walk inside.

"Hello. Do you have a reservation?" asked the greeting man

"Yes, Tashio." He said. The man looked at the book and looked up.

"Oh yes Mr. Tashio. Right this way." We fallowed him.

"I take it you've been here before…" 'With who?' I asked half-heartedly

"Is someone feeling jealous?" he played. "My father and came here a lot. Because his business." We are lead to a secluded area.

"Hey I just wanted to know. Sorry for asking." I crossed my arms across my chest as we sat down across from each other.

"You waiter will be with you shortly." The man said

I look at the menu. "What do you want to drink?" he stared with his elbow on the table and his chin resting on his hand.

"I don't know…" I read some more "Do they have Surly Temples!" (a/n I love this drink! Its really good and very sugary.) I excitedly asked

"Calm done it's just a drink." I just stare at him and raise an eye brow. sigh "Yes…you better not get all hyper on me." Again I just stare at him.

"Hello my name is Geoffrey and I will be your server today…" he stared at me with him mouth slightly open and leaned on the table. I look from him to Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru was glaring at this Geoffrey dude, and I take it he didn't like him. I blush "What can I get you to drink Miss?" I looked back to Sesshoumaru to see him pissed to no ends.

"I would like a Surly Temple." I look to Sesshoumaru. "And what would you want, _dear_?" I looked at Sesshoumaru with a you-better-play-along-stare-or-else.

"I will have water with lemon _sweetie_." He looked at the waiter with a glare and made him take a few steps back.

"I'll be back with your drinks shortly." He went off in a hurry .

"Is someone jealous!" I mocked him. I grin at his reaction.

5 Minutes of talking

When the waiter came back with our drinks, my face was in my hand And from what you could see of my face was all red and I was shaking.

The waiter saw me shaking so he put the drinks on the table and put his hand on my shoulder and kneeled right next to me. "Are you alright Miss?" he looked to Sesshoumaru "What did you do!" he asked

I leaned back on the seat and brought my right hand up to my face. "Nothing!" laugh "He-laugh-did noth-laugh-ing!" I was laughing so hard I think I started to cry.

"Well aren't you going to take our orders?" Sesshoumaru stared at him in amusement.

"um Sorry! Uhh what would you like sir?" He asked. I'm still laughing as Sesshoumaru orders.

"What about you Miss?" Geoffrey looked to me. I'm still laughing, you know.

I was laughing all through when I was ordering "OK, ok, ok…" sigh "I would like the chicken special."

"And what side would you like with that." he jotted down the order. As I read the summary again.

"Carrots I guess…" he took our menus and left.

Once I knew he was gone I pop. "What kind of question was that!" I tried to stop blushing.

"To tell the truth it just popped in my head…well?" he poked

"You expect me to answer you!" I looked at him like he grew a mustache. (a/n eww I hate those.)

"Well it is a question and I want an answer." He looked at me evilly

I muttered under my breath. "mermer…"

"What? Couldn't hear you. Speak louder." He kept poking

I muttered again. "What?" again

"GRRRRR! C 36! You happy?" then it hit me. I just yelled my breast size to the hole restaurant! 'I swear I'm going to kill you Sesshoumaru!' I yelled in my head as another blush pierced my face.

Everything was silent I looked to all the other tables. Everyone was looking at me. "Hey everyone. Hehe good night for dinner isn't it?" I turned to the wall. Then the restaurant erupted back to talking as if nothing happened. Music started again.

(sweat drop) I glared at Sesshoumaru. He stood up and just puts out his hand and asked "Would you like to dance?"

I look at his hand a grab it. "I'd love to!" at the moment a slow song was on. So he wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped my around his head.

Title- 1000 Words (a/n I love this song oh and **bold **is the song.)

**I know that you're hiding things**

**Using gentle words to shelter me**

**Your words were like a dream**

**But dreams could never fool me**

**Not that easily**

**I acted so distant then**

**Didn't say goodbye before you left**

**But I was listening**

**You'll fight your battles far from me**

**Far too easily**

After some time I leaned my head on his shoulder. All we did was sway back and fort. Just enjoying being with each other. All the anger I held disappeared when we started to dance.

**"Save your tears cause I'll come back"**

**I could hear that you whispered as you walked through that door**

**But still I swore**

**To hide the pain when I turn back the pages**

**Shouting might have been the answer**

**What if I'd cried my eyes out and begged you not to depart**

**But now I'm not afraid to say what's in my heart**

**Though a thousand words**

**Have never been spoken**

**They'll fly to you**

**Crossing over the time and distance holding you**

**Suspended on silver wings**

To say right now I felt hole for once in my life, I actually feel like I belong.

**And a thousand words**

**One thousand confessions**

**Will cradle you**

**Making all of the pain you feel seem far away**

**They'll hold you forever**

I started to hum with the song. I feel Sesshoumaru lean his chin on my head.

**The dream isn't over yet**

**Though I often say I can't forget**

**I still relive that day**

**"You've been there with me all the way"**

**I still hear you say**

'**Wait for me I'll write you letters'**

**I could see how you stammered with your eyes to the floor**

**But still I swore to hide the doubt**

**When I turn back the pages**

**Anger might have been the answer**

**What if I'd hung my head and said that I couldn't wait**

**But now I'm strong enough to know it's not too late**

**Cause a thousand words**

**Call out through the ages**

**They'll fly to you**

**Even though we can't see I know they're reaching you**

**Suspended on silver wings**

Now I started to sing with the song. 'I remember…my mom used to sing this song to me when I was little. She'd sing this song when she wasn't feeling good or just for the fun of it.'

**Oh a thousand words**

**One thousand embraces**

**Will cradle you**

**Making all of your weary days seem far away**

**They'll hold you forever**

**Oh a thousand words**

**Have never been spoken**

**They'll fly to you**

**They'll carry you home and back into my arms**

**Suspended on silver wings ohhh**

I look up to see Sesshoumaru staring at me with love in his eyes. Are faces seemed to be getting closer. When out lips locked everything was tuned out, nothing mattered who was watching. I felt my heart melt being able to kiss and hold Sesshoumaru here in my arms.

His tongue rubbing my lips asking for entrance. I comply and his tongue going covering ever inch of my mouth. The kiss was so full of passion it made me weak in my knees. I think I would of fallen if it wasn't for Sesshoumaru holding me.

**And a thousand words**

**Call out through the ages**

**They'll cradle you**

**Turning all of the lonely years to only days**

**They'll hold you forever**

We look in each others eyes again. We both think at the same time.

Kagome: 'I love this man.'

Sesshoumaru: 'I love this woman.'

YEA MY LONGEST CHAPPY EVER! YEA!

djl- Sorry for the long wait. It just took me a while to think of what to write. Yea it just popped in my head just like that! (POP) lol well I hope you like this chappy! And Naraku bashing might start next chappy who knows right? (me- hehe I do) Well R&R!

Bowzer- Yo! lol sorry for the late update! I just couldn't think. Well I hope you like this chappy k! you better! I didn't sleep last night because I was finishing my story! So be nice. Well remember to review!

Hey I lost some reviewers! Where are you guys! I made this chappy really longer then usual. So I at least want five reviews! Please? Just five that's it! Well cant wait for your reviews…ANYWAYS BYEBYE


	16. What's this Gift

Knowing When to Come Out of the Dark

Hey! I hope you all don't get disappointed I don't think this chappy will be very long so just bare with me ok?. And for some people (cough bowzer cough) who doesn't understand something just email me. Ok? Ok. Well start reading god damn it!

Last time- I look up to see Sesshoumaru staring at me with love in his eyes. Are faces seemed to be getting closer. When out lips locked everything was tuned out, nothing mattered who was watching. I felt my heart melt being able to kiss and hold Sesshoumaru here in my arms.

His tongue rubbing my lips, asking for entrance. I comply and his tongue going covering ever inch of my mouth. The kiss was so full of passion it made me weak in my knees. I think I would of fallen if it wasn't for Sesshoumaru holding me.

**And a thousand words**

**Call out through the ages**

**They'll cradle you**

**Turning all of the lonely years to only days**

**They'll hold you forever**

We look in each others eyes again. We both think at the same time.

Kagome: 'I love this man.'

Sesshoumaru: 'I love this woman.'

Now-

A new song comes on but we're motionless. Just staring in each others eyes. What knocked me out of my trance was Sesshoumaru talking. "Our foods at the table so lets eat." He voice rang through my ears.

'I want to just stay like this, in his arms, in his warmth, I want to be with him…' I thought "Yea don't want it to get cold now do we?" I blushed.

We walk back to our table and started to eat.

-In the car going somewhere else-

"You know I had a dream last night." I stared out the window

"Everyone dreams." He said sarcastically

I stuck out my tongue. "If your not going to use that I suggest you put it back in your mouth." He looked at me. I just cross my arms across my chest.

"Anyways, this dream was different for my other dreams. It felt…so real. Like I was dying, my heart was being ripped out." I look down at my hands. "I was in so much pain. I don't know what to make of it." sigh.

I look back to Sesshoumaru. He seemed puzzled by my dream. "Don't dwell on the past. What's done is done."

"I guess your right." I lean my head back and fall into a dreamful sleep.

Sesshoumaru POV- Home

I stop the car and just sit, thinking. 'That dream? I had the same dream yesterday too. What could it mean?' I look to the sleeping form of Kagome. 'I have to watch her more.'

'_Hello Sesshoumaru!' evil laugh_

'No, Not you again.'

'_I just came here to warn you.'_

'Warn me? Warn me about what?'

'_Just make sure you protect her with your heart when the time comes.'_

'What!'

'_You will realize soon enough.' them voice become non-existent_

"Protect her with my heart?" I look back to Kagome and place my hand on her cheek. The moon shining on her crystal skin making her look angelic. I sigh. 'Kagome.' I get out of the car and walk to her door and slowly open the car door. I slip my hand in between the door and her shoulder to keep her from falling. Right away when I touch her I can smell a change in her scent. After I get the door open I pick her up bridal style. I close the door with my foot. I then walk over to the front door and support her weight on one arm, to open the door.

I hear her moan "Sesshoumaru…" I look down at her limp form.

'What are you dreaming?' I walk up the stairs to my bed room and walk to the bed. I carefully lay her down on the bed and sit on the edge on the bed. I bring my hand to her face and just enjoy the feeling of her silky smooth skin. "You know…you drive me crazy woman." I kiss her forehead and get up off the bed. I take her shoes off her feet and set them on the floor.

I take my shoes off and un-button my shirt. I take the shirt off and throw it on the ground. I take my pants off, leaving me with just my boxers on. I look to Kagome and notice that she looked a little uncomfortable with the dress on.

Sweat drop 'How am I going to explain this in the morning?' I roll her over and unzip the dress. I slowly slid the dress off her. When I'm done I look at her, which I shouldn't of look. My breath caught in my throat and I felt a little discomforted at the moment. There on my bed was an almost naked Kagome. Her breast looked like they were about to pop out of her bra. She looked so peaceful. Everything about her made me want to ravish her body over and over again. I feel my beast trying to come out to claim what belongs to it. I take a breath and look away. 'Just don't look or think any sexy thoughts about her.' I repeated a couple of times. I go to my closet and pull out a shirt and put it on Kagome. Cringing at the tightness of my boxers.

After the shirt is on I lay beside her pull the covers over the both of us. I wrap my arms around her waist and pull her close to my chest. After a while of breathing in her wonderful scent I fall asleep, dreaming about my mate.

Morning Kagome POV

I take a breath and smell a heavy scent of green apples. 'Something smells good.' I open my eyes and see a very well built chest. I look up and see the peacefully sleeping Sesshoumaru. 'He looks so cute when he's asleep.' I rub his cheek and slowly move my hand to his ear. I start to rub his ear. In return I feel a slight rumble. Suddenly his head shoots up, his eyes open and staring daggers at me.

"Why must you touch my ears?" he asked a little groggy

"Cause sleepy fluffy butt you look so cute." I smirk

Humph "Sleepy fluffy butt? Why must you call me such names?" he frowns and puts his head back down on the pillow.

"I don't know…I just like to see you frown! You look so cute." I lay my head back down on his arm.

"What? You like it when I'm sad or disappointed?" I frowns and smirks

"No I mean I just love your face…and all the rest of you." I beat him to what he was going to ask.

"Well then, are we going to spend the whole day laying in bed or what?" he smirks his infamous smirk.

I blush a little at his comment. "Then let me go." He does and I get off the bed and run to my room.

-In My Room

I go to my closet and pull out some baggy pants and a shirt that shows my stomach a little.

'I wonder if he noticed I removed the tattoo that I had.' I laugh a little to myself and put on my clothes. I also put on some fishnet arm warmers and a necklace, just a simple black chain.

"Hey Sesshoumaru?" I yelled

"What?" I hear him yell back

"Would you help me with training?" I ask

"What do you mean?"

"Well I want to beat the shit out of Naraku. So I want to make sure that I will be capable to." I open my door and start to walk down the stairs to the kitchen. I take a glass from the cupboard and fill it with some ice water and drink it…well some of it anyway. In comes Sesshoumaru and he takes the glass from me and drinks it all.

"HEY! That's mine!" I pout

"Well then get some more." I gives me the empty glass.

"Hey where'd the ice go?" I look around. Then all of the sudden I feel coldness on my back. I scream and yell "Sesshoumaru what the hell are you doing!" I flap the back of my shirt making the ice fall out. After that I glare at him. In return he just chuckles. I smack him on the arm. "You know that's not what I want to feel when I get up in the morning!" I yell

"Well then what is it that you want to feel in the morning?" he wraps his arms around my waist.

"This." I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him on the cheek. "See this is what I want." I kiss him on the nose once and then pull out of his embrace. "Well for putting ice down my shirt you don't get anything for the whole day." I laugh a little.

"Fine, not like I wanted it anyway."

'Yea right stupid poo, poo person' I cross my arms across my chest. I refill the glass with some water and turn away from him and drink it. "So what are we going to do today?" I finish the water.

"Well why don't we go out again?" he walks behind me and wraps his arms around my waist.

"Where would we go?" I place my hands on his.

"Well I did have something planed yesterday." H rests his chin on my head.

"Like what?" I question

"You wont know till we get there." He kisses my head and releases me from his grip

"…When are we going?" I turn around to face him

"As soon as you're ready." He smiles

"Ok then. Let us go." I pull on his arm to the garage, "Can we drive in my car? Please?" I do my puppy pout. As he opens the garage door, while looking at me

"I don't care, as long as I get to drive." He tries to open the car door but can't.

I start to laugh. "You know you have to unlock the door." I wave the keys in his face. He takes them and unlocks the car and opens the door for me. "Thanks you." I step in and sit down on the leather seat and buckle the seat belt. Sesshoumaru gets in and does the same. And puts the car in reverse and pulls out of the garage faster then normal. "Hey don't hurt my car!" I yell at him

He just smirks and says, "Hurt the car…Ok I won't _hurt_ it that much." And he speeds down the road.

-After Driving for Two and a Half Hours-

"What's that smell? I know it…" I try to get a better smell of the area

"You better remember this scent." He turns onto a dirt road.

"Hey change the gears! You'll ruin the drive!" he changes the gears with a sigh

I roll down the window and take in the scents around the area. 'I think I've been here or at least thought about this place in my dreams.' I see a fence that keeps animals in and also I see a couple bushes with blue roses "Where are we!" I look back to Sesshoumaru

"Well I want to get you a present. A big present." He turns onto a long driveway where a man was waiting. We drive a little away from the man and get out of the car. I walk around the car and stand next to Sesshoumaru and he grabs my hand and leads me to the man walking to us.

"Sesshoumaru," he turned to me, "and Kagome I presume?" he stick his hand out for Sesshoumaru to shake.

He shakes his hand and speaks "Lenny would you show us your herd?" he tightens his grip on my hand and pulls me to follow the man

"Yup, right this way…" we follow him to the building and he opens the door.

A flash of light and right before my eyes are………

OOO CAN YOU GUESS? GOD A CLIFFHANGER LOL! Well sorry for the really late update. I have been having a hard time in life so you get the point.

djl- You liked the ending? It did take me a while. And sorry no Naraku bashing in this chappy but for sure…maybe…possibility of a maybe of a no…lol I'm so stupid. Well I hope you like this chappy. Please review!

Bowzer-GOD AM I GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS! WOULD YOU STOP CALLING ME CORI! THAT'S NOT MY NAME OR NICKNAME! THE NAMES AMAI! OK! So just for the record you're just a little pea brain brat so stop with you crap…and thanks for review…remember to review!

Inugurl125- Thanks! Is this another kick ass chappy? Tell me in your review!

Kagekumare- Still stands of what I said so yea remember to review!

OK IS THIS TO MUCH TO MUCH TO ASK? CAN I HAVE AT LEAST 5 REVIEWS? Well just a question well I hope all the ppl who read this please review and tell mw what you think ok? Oh yea I don't do that _ANYWAYS BYEBYE _anymore. I realized that its so stupid so yea hope you like this chappy and all you remember to review! Cya next time! Bye!


End file.
